Vanilla? Seriously!
by wRIGHTer89
Summary: Callie starts to think that they're getting boring. Will Arizona be up for fixing it?
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously I don't own any of the characters. I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. Also I'm poor so if you sue me you'll get don't sue me :(**

**This is my first attempt at a fan fic. I'm just kind of going with the flow so if you have feedback let me hear it(or read it rather) I'm open to suggestions.**

The rain pounded the windows and created an eerie glow in the room lit only by two small bedside lamps. Callie and Arizona had planned to spend the rare night off together out on the town but had opted for a quiet night in after noting that the rain wasn't going to let up. Though they were accustomed to Seattle's rainy weather this downpour seemed a bit more…aggressive and neither was in the mood to get all pretty only to wind up looking like drowned rats minutes later.

So here they were in bed after a delicious dinner that Callie had whipped up from their sparse groceries. Both women were deep in their own world Callie in devouring an orthopedic medical journal and Arizona studying for a particularly difficult surgery. Neither spoke too often but it was a comfortable silence. The kind that single people hope to obtain and most couples work toward for years. They no longer felt the need to fill silence with incessant chatter, they knew how to just be.

A beeping sound pierced the silence and caused them both to jump slightly. The contented smile that Arizona had been wearing quickly turned into a small frown as Callie removed the hand that had been resting on her thigh in order to reach for her cell phone. The screen showed a text message from Mark and Callie rolled her eyes at the thought of what her best friend could be texting about.

"_Hey whatcha doin' Torres? "_

Callie sighed as she searched her brain for ways to keep Mark out of their apartment for the night. She loved her friend but right now she was comfortable and Mark wasn't a sit still and be quiet type of guy. Not that she would let him sit in the bed tonight anyway. She'd since learned her lesson about allowing Mark into her bed in more ways than one.

"_I'm in bed Mark. Why?"_

Satisfied that her vague response might do the job Callie returned the phone to the night stand, picked up her journal, and placed a hand back on her girlfriend's thigh. Arizona's smile returned with the contact and she resumed studying. Not two minutes later the same beeping cut through the silence and Callie quickly snatched it up once again making Arizona frown at the loss.

"_Ooh…you and Blondie having pound cake? ;)"_

"_That's none of your business you perv!" _Callie typed while smiling slightly. She and Mark had always shared details about their sex lives but when she met Arizona she stopped. It just never felt right to share that part of their relationship. Besides most often she'd been complaining or asking for advice when she talked about sex with Mark. With Arizona…there was nothing to complain about.

"_Well it can't be that good if you're texting lol. Want me to come over? Maybe she could use a lesson in the Sloan method."_

"_TRUST ME. No one over here needs a lesson in the Sloan anything!" _Callie typed careful not to appear too upset so that Arizona didn't ask what she was talking about or with whom.

"_Well obviously someone does or you wouldn't be texting me during sex. Seriously if its that bad you could just stop and we could go to Joe's for a drink."_

"_Oh my God Mark stop it! I never said we were having sex I said we were in bed. We're reading you perv." _

"_Well that's just…wrong and sad."_

"_What is wrong with reading Mark? We're surgeons. We do it a lot." _

"_Yea but not in bed. Bed is for sex and sleeping. Especially when there are two hot chicks involved. You two act like an old married couple. I'm disappointed in you Torres."_

Callie started to unleash her Latina temper on her friend via text but unfortunately he had a point. While she and Arizona still had regular sex it was definitely less often and much less adventurous than it had been just a few months before. Were they getting boring? She slowly started typing a new message to Mark: _"Disappointed? Why? And did you just call me old?"_

As soon as the phone beeped again Callie snatched it up to read Mark's message. _"Yea you're wasting a perfectly good night off reading. Reading! I know I'm a new man and I'm all for relationships but only the good kind with good sex."_

"_We have GREAT sex all the time! Shows what you know." _Callie countered

"_I know that six months ago I could hear moans and Spanish curses coming from your place every night. Its been a while since I've had my sleep interrupted…"_

"_You listen to us have sex? Gross! You better hope Arizona never finds out or she will kill you."_

"_No I USED to listen to you have sex. It's not like I tried to. You guys were LOUD. But I don't anymore because you two are busy READING lol"_

Reading that last text Callie could almost see the mocking smirk on Sloan's face. Why was she letting him get to her? She knew they had great sex, in fact they'd had an amazing wake up call in the shower that same morning. But…she'd be lying if she said that things were the same as they'd been six months ago. Before they tried new things all the time but now that they were well acquainted with each other's bodies the frantic kinky sex had all but taken a back seat to regular, dare she say it…vanilla sex. It was still plenty passionate and no doubt the best sex of her life but more often than not the opted for the fast and simple way so that they could get more sleep.

"_I'm not having this conversation with you Mark. Its creepy . I'll see you at work tomorrow." _

Determined to make that the last text of the night Callie turned the phone on silent and returned it to the night stand. She tried to get back to the article she had been reading but she was suddenly aware of just how hot Arizona's thigh was beneath her hand. She read the same sentence 20 times as she thought about the crazy sex that she had shared with her girlfriend in the past trying to remember the last time that they'd thrown caution to the wind or canceled plans for reasons other than the weather.

No this article definitely wasn't going to get read tonight…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Obviously I don't own any of the characters. I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. Also I'm poor so if you sue me you'll get don't sue me :(**

Arizona had been trying to ignore Callie as she typed away on her phone but it became harder as she watched her girlfriend get worked up each time the phone beeped. She could only guess that it was Mark on the other end, no doubt having some sort of "crisis" or roping Callie into a conversation that was completely inappropriate. But she had long since made her peace with her girlfriend's weird relationship with her man whore best friend. If it worked for Callie and she didn't have to have any more sleepovers with Sloan then Arizona was happy.

Some time after the first text beeped through Arizona noticed that Callie had returned put her phone back on the night stand for what seemed like the final time. She watched the Latina out of the corner of her eye as she shifted in bed and took up her journal again. She sighed as a strong caramel hand landed softly on her thigh. The night was back to normal and she was perfectly content to keep reading and studying until it came time to fall asleep in her girlfriend's arms.

A while later Arizona realized that she hadn't heard Callie turn a page in quite a while. Since she knew Callie was a fast reader that could mean only two things: she had fallen asleep or she had something on her mind. When she looked up she was met with Callie's deep chocolate eyes studying her face. Her perfectly manicured brows were slightly furrowed making her look adorable.

_"Whats up_?" Arizona asked.

Callie's head snapped up when she heard her girlfriend speak. She hadn't even realized that she was staring. She had been remembering a particularly crazy night of sex they'd shared after a night of drinks with Bailey. They'd barley made it into the apartment, ripping each other's clothes off as soon as they were inside, barreling through the living room blindly kissing deeply….

"_Huh?"_ She replied as Arizona had resorted to waving her hands in front of her face to drag her back to reality. Callie just reached forward and grabbed all of the papers and books that littered the bed and dropped them quickly over the side onto the floor. Arizona jumped at the sudden movement and the long bang but before she could settle herself Callie grabbed her lips in a passionate kiss that sent a shiver of arousal straight to her center.

_"Do you still…you know want me?"_ Callie asked pulling away.

_"How…What?"_ Arizona stuttered still trying to come down from the high of Callie's kiss. _"Oh course I want you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I love you."_ Arizona tried to reassure her. She knew that Callie had issues with her body not that she could ever understand why the woman was amazing. Her curves….it was as if God took a whole day to draw her and Arizona didn't even really believe in God.

_"Why would you ask me that?"_ she said after studying Callie's face and realizing that the Latina didn't seem calmed by her words.

_"Then why are we in bed reading on our night off? How often to we have a night off TOGETHER? And we're reading."_ Arizona could see that Callie was getting worked up and she wanted to avoid her girlfriend's fiery temper so she tried to catch up but she was really confused.

_"But you wanted to read…you said that you'd been wanting to read that article for weeks and then you told me to…wait you're the one who started reading in bed first. What did I miss?"_

_"Nothing Arizona I just…I don't want us to have vanilla sex all the time"_ Callie blurted the words out wishing that she could take them back the instant that she'd said them.

_"Vanilla sex?"_ Arizona whispered._ "Vanilla sex? You think we have boring lame sex? Since when? I didn't hear you complaining in the shower this morning!"_ Now Arizona was working herself up too and Callie knew that if she didn't stop her the blonde would launch into one of her rants and they would never get anywhere.

_"I'm not complaining now and I don't think we have boring sex I just…I don't know its not like it used to be and…"_

_"And what?"_ Arizona rushed searching Callie's face for an answer. "_Who was that you were texting? Was it Mark? Were you talking about our sex life to Mark Sloan?"_

_"No I…"_ Callie tried to cut in but Arizona continued.

_"What? Were you two reminiscing about how you used to be fuck buddies and now you're questioning our sex life? Am I not good enough for you? Do you just want to go across the hall and screw Mark? Are you trying to ask me for a three some?"_

_"What? I didn't…it was Mark but I don't want…I never said…a threesome? Why would I want that? Can we just calm down and talk here you're being a bit crazy Arizona."_

_"How can I not be crazy when you just asked me for a threesome with Mark freaking Sloan!"_ Arizona threw the comforter over Callie's head as the swung her feet to the floor and started to pace the room mumbling to herself.

Callie couldn't believe what had just happened. She pulled the covers from her face and watched Arizona march across the room repeating the words "vanilla" "man whore" and "threesome". He blonde curls shook around her face and those beautiful blue eyes were studying the floor as she paced trying to make sense of things. It would've all been pretty funny had it not been so sad. Finally Callie pulled herself from the bed and cautiously made her way over to her angry girlfriend.

_"Babe you realize that I never said the word threesome. I wasn't going to and I never would ESPECIALLY not with Mark. That's not what I want. I want you."_

Arizona looked up from the floor to see Callie standing at the edge of the bed with a sad puppy dog look on her face. Her brown eyes were like pools of chocolate and her full lips poked out in the most adorable pout. Maybe she should calm down and hear Callie out. She had been known to get a bit crazy sometimes.

"_Ok_" Arizona said _"explain it to me."_

Callie took a deep breath _"It was Mark on the phone…"_ Arizona opened her mouth to continue her rant but Callie grabbed her hands _" I wasn't telling him about our sex life OR reliving tales of sex with him. I never tell him about us I wouldn't do that."_

_"So what was it about?"_ the blonde asked.

_"I guess he was trying to get me to go out with him but I told him I was in bed. That WE were in bed."_ Callie stared deep into Arizona's eyes losing herself for a moment in the seeming infinite blue.

_"And…"_ Arizona drawled.

_"Well he's Mark so he made a_ _joke about us having sex saying that it must be boring if I was texting. I told him to shove off and to stop thinking about us having sex because that was creepy and besides we were just reading you know?"_ The Latina's words were coming faster and faster as she tried to explain herself without upsetting her already peeved girlfriend. She figured she must be doing ok so far because Arizona hadn't resumed pacing or ran across the hall to strangle Mark but she didn't know how she would get through the next part without incident. She didn't want to lie and she knew leaving it out would be the same so she continued.

_"Then he basically said that he was disappointed in me for wasting a night alone with my hot girlfriend reading."_ The blonde wrinkled her nose at the thought of Mark calling her hot but nodded for Callie to finish the story as she sat beside her on the bed. _"Ok…"_ Callie continued _"then he started saying how he used to hear us having sex all the time and he could tell that it was good and he hasn't heard us in a long time so we must be getting boring"_ Callie sucked in a deep breath after forcing her way through the last bit of the story without breathing.

Arizona tipped her head to the side and those blue eyes that Callie loved so much widened in anger _"He said WHAT? Wait he listens to us having sex? What kind of perv? Ugh Callie your friend is so disgusting"_

_"I know. "_ Callie said. _"I told him that I wasn't going to talk about it with him and that whatever we do is none of his business. But then I got to thinking…"_

_"You got to thinking? Thinking what?"_ Arizona questioned. Callie played with the hem of her red tank slowly smoothing it over her thighs to cover the black boy shorts she wore to bed.

_"I was_ _thinking that we shouldn't waste this night. That we should have some fun"_ she smiled. Arizona couldn't deny that her girlfriend was sexy. That smile. Her raven curls falling around her face, bouncing lightly as Callie's chest heaved….but after all the Mark talk she was in no mood.

_"So you were thinking that you wanted to give your pervy friend a nice show to listen in on?"_ she spat. She knew it was a bit too harsh so she back pedaled a bit. _"Callie…I just…I'm not in the mood now"._ Arizona crawled up to the head up the bed and turned off her lamp before climbing underneath the covers.

Defeated Callie let out a sigh and moved to her side to do the same. Once under the covers she attempted to pull Arizona toward her but still upset Arizona immediately turned her back to the Latina. _"Lets just go to bed Callie"_ she said.

Callie just rolled over and stared at the ceiling. _"Stupid Mark"_ she muttered. No…she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight and not in the fun way….

**So what happens next? That was a weird arguement but is Arizona over reacting? Should I keep going? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again don****'****t sue me blah blah blah**

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I feel so special. I'll keep the story going until I find an end. I really am just writing it off the top of my head. Thanks for the encouragement. And yes Mark may end up getting some well deserved smacks to the head ;)

funkyshaz57: I'm not all for the angst either. I think I'll keep it relatively fun and light (and dirty). I too doubt they could ever have vanilla sex but this is what happens when you listen to your friends I guess lol

Rosemary'Rose: I'm glad you liked the texting. I wrote it all in one draft and that's just how I imagine they would talk.

Well…here is Chapter 3 enjoy and review (please)

Callie lie in bed staring at the ceiling wondering what had happened. They had just had the most confusing argument ever. Could it even be considered an argument? How did a threesome come into this? Just a few hours ago she was content to have a quiet night in, reading with her girlfriend. Then a few texts from Mark and she decided that she was done reading for the night. Not too long after that sleeping was no longer an option. Three of her favorite things had been taken away from her in the space of a few hours and they weren't even replaced with sex! Stupid Mark…

Now she couldn't sleep, she couldn't read and it didn't look like she was going to get sex any time soon. She was going to spend the night lying there listening to Arizona snore…except…Arizona wasn't snoring. She always snored, a fact the blonde denied no matter how much proof Callie provided. But right now the adorable snore was absent so Callie knew that she was lying there probably fuming over the way the night ended.

As much as they loved one another, both women were stubborn. The world would end waiting for one of them to back down. Neither of them would unless they could rationalize a full list of reasons why. So Callie stared at the ceiling searching for reasons to end the argument. Technically her texts with Mark started it but that was a stretch. Arizona blew up for no reason talking about threesomes.

Callie did try to jump her after talking to and about Mark. That was pretty stupid but the guy lived across the hall that wasn't her fault. Arizona was being insecure. Not that she didn't have some reason to be…she had slept with Mark. A LOT. Not since before she'd met Arizona though. She hadn't even thought about him in that way. Still Arizona had to put up with his constant teasing and his living across the hall AND the fact that he could apparently hear them having sex.

The Latina decided that in the end the fight was probably both of their faults. So both should apologize and make it right. However she knew that right now Arizona was more committed to being angry or hurt or whatever she was, so she wanted to fight. Callie? Well Callie…right in this moment Callie just wanted to have sex. If apologizing got her sex. Hot, dirty, sex. Well then…she'd call it a win. And she loved Arizona. She didn't want her thinking that she thought they had boring sex.

She set about planning her approach. How could she get the angry blonde to agree to sex? Glancing over Callie could easily see that Arizona was still pretending to be asleep so at least she wouldn't have to wake her up…that could start another fight. Maybe Callie could make her have sex. Well not make her make her because that would be rapey…but if she took the sweet talk angle and then got kind of forceful perhaps Arizona would be so turned on that she'd forget the fight. Then if you think about it Arizona would have given in and no one really apologized.

'Yes!' she thought 'this plan is badass!' Really the plan was full of holes but it's the best Callie could come up with at this hour and a brain all foggy with sex. If she failed? Its not like she'd lose anything. She was already in bed with a half naked blonde who was ignoring her, things could only go up from here right? Plus if she made it work she would "win" the fight and get rough, dirty sex; something that had since made an exit in favor of more tender _love making_. Tonight wasn't the night for tenderness.

Callie turned on her side and casually slid her arm across Arizona's midsection. When the blond didn't move Callie slid across the sheets and molded her body into her lover's back. Her chin rested on Arizona's shoulder just in time to see her clamp her eyes shut still determined to feign slumber. Callie chuckled lightly to herself as she traced the edge of Arizona's ears with her tongue and danced her fingers across her girlfriend's taunt abs.

Arizona shivered under her touch and tried to shrug her off still pretending to be asleep. Callie wasn't fazed. She tightened her grip on the slender blonde and whispered in her ear _"despertarse" _(wake up). She knew that Arizona loved it when she spoke Spanish even though she rarely understood it.

"_Ya que no está durmiendo, no podemos hacer uso del tiempo?" (_Since we're not sleeping can't we make use of the time?)

Arizona's body was humming. Callie could almost feel it vibrate beneath her hands as her fingers danced in feather light touches across the pale skin. The dim light from the window was just enough to see the blonde's face and the Latina watched her breathe deeply trying to swallow her desires. She wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"_Te quiero mucho" _(I love you so much) Callie purred before taking Arizona's ear lobe into her mouth and tugging on it softly. When she let go Arizona finally gave in, turning around and claiming Callie's mouth in a passionate kiss. Callie allowed her control of her mouth and tongue as she tried in vain to pull their bodies even closer. Their tongues swirled around each other both taking a turn to suck on the other's before Callie pulled back taking Arizona's bottom lip in her teeth.

She slowly trailed kisses from her lips, across her jaw line and down her neck until she was met with the mass of blonde curls the rested on Arizona's shoulders.

"_What did you say before?" _Arizona asked.

Callie swept the hair out of her path _"hmmm?" _She asked the question and bit down in the sensitive slope where shoulder meets necks.

"_Oh!" _the blonde cried out _"I uh well you…what did you say before? The first thing?"_

Callie lifted herself above Arizona, one hand on either side of her head. For a moment Arizona was sure that she wasn't going to answer so she opened her mouth the ask again but the words turned into a moan as Callie dipped down to kiss her just behind her ear.

"_I just wanted you to wake up" _The Latina's voice had dropped a full octave and it was now impossibly low and husky. Arizona was surprised that her panties hadn't removed themselves upon hearing it.

"_And…after that…you, you said something else" _she stuttered.

Callie leaned her head to the side and her lips parted in a cocky grin. She knew she had her.

"_Well" _she said _" I figured since you weren't asleep" _ she dropped open mouthed kisses along Arizona's clavicle before coming up to look into her eyes _"you should let me fuck you."_

A rush of air left the blonde's lungs at that statement.

"_So is that a yes?" _Callie asked as she slid her hands beneath the grey t shirt Arizona wore. The paler woman responded by grabbing a fistful of raven hair and pulling Callie's face toward her newly exposed breasts. Knowing how sensitive Arizona's nipples were she allowed the blonde to guide her movements as she blew a warm breath on each peak watching it stiffen and rise. She then took the left breast in her hand and slowly massaged it while she wound slow circles around the right one ending each loop on a painfully tight nipple.

Callie wanted nothing more than to tear off Arizona's shirt and the tiny blue shorts and fuck her senseless but that would ruin the fun. Besides…Arizona hadn't even said yes yet….

**DUN DUN DUN! What do you guys think? Did Callie have the right idea? Did I ruin it? Let me know. Also what do you think about the "sexy" part so far? Too much? Not enough? Just right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know the drill people. I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. While the storyline is mine (though I can't imagine it hasn't been done in some capacity before) I don't own the characters. Please don't sue me. Besides I'm poor so you wouldn't get far. **

Thanks for the encouraging reviews everyone! As to the question of where I was before…I only discovered that fan fiction existed a month or so ago. Since then I'd been content to read them in my spare time. I just figured I'd give one a try.

Ok! Here is Chapter 4 I hope you like it!

_Callie wanted nothing more than to tear off Arizona's shirt and the tiny blue shorts and fuck her senseless but that would ruin the fun. Besides…Arizona hadn't even said yes yet…._

Arizona was fighting with her feelings. Something in the back or her mind told her that she was mad at Callie, that they shouldn't have sex because she was right and Callie was wrong. But ever other part of her body screamed to be touched by the Latina's capable hands. Callie had lowered her head to continue teasing her nipples, this time her tongue on the left and Arizona felt like she would explode from the sensations. She could tell that Callie had stalled her progress to wait for permission.

The blonde didn't want to admit defeat so easily but she didn't want to stop. She couldn't say 'yes' because then…well she didn't know what but Callie hadn't actually apologized…had she?

Arizona bit her lip as she brought Callie up by her hair. She tried to pull her in for a kiss but the Latina held her head back waiting for her answer. 'Dammit!' Arizona thought to herself. 'She isn't going to go for it'. She turned her head away as Callie lowered herself so that her tan breasts brushed against the blonde's pale and heaving chest.

"_Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir sí" _(All you have to do is say yes) She whispered in Arizona's upturned ear.

Callie quickly slid her strong thigh between Arizona's creating just enough pressure through the thin shorts to send shocks through the blonde's body. She rocked her body slowly and just so. Not enough to provide relief but more than enough to stoke the fire growing inside of the paler woman.

"_Voy a hacer sentir tan bien" _( I'll make you feel so good) she continued kissing Arizona's neck and raking her blunt nails across the length of her abdomen.

Arizona's body was shaking. She knew she couldn't take much more. Somebody had to give in but…well if you thought about it Callie already had by touching her. Yes…technically she'd already won. Deciding that she'd proved enough of a point for the night she turned back to her girlfriend and pulled their bodies tight together bringing Callie's face to her neck.

"_Yes"_ she whispered _"…yes"_

Callie's head snapped up and the blonde saw those beautiful chocolate eyes flash to almost black. Callie grabbed her wrists and pushed them above her head. The Latina kept a tight grip on both wrists with her left hand while her right trailed down Arizona's body coming to rest on her hip.

"_So you do want me to fuck you?" _she questioned raising one eyebrow. When Arizona hesitated to answer she lowered her head and bit the blonde's lip. Just hard enough to get a reaction before encasing it in her own soft lips and giving it a gentle suck to dull the ache.

"_Answer me"_ she demanded.

"_I…well yea"_ Arizona blurted out tripping over her words. She hadn't expected Callie to turn so forceful. It was hot. Still in the past Arizona had always been on top in these situations and she didn't like the idea of being taken over. She fought to intertwine her legs with Callie's in an attempt to flip her to the bed. Callie didn't budge.

"_I'm stronger than you Arizona." _She pinned her girlfriend with a leveling glare._" You know that. And tonight I'm not letting you win so if you want me to fuck you. You're going to have to do what I say." _Callie's voice was low and far from threatening but Arizona knew she meant business. She stopped struggling and looked to Callie awaiting instructions.

**Ok don't hate me! I'm not purposely drawing it out but I find the suspense to be so delicious! I know we all hate cliff hangers but this was a great place to stop the chapter. I'll work on getting the next one up before work and if not definitely tonight when I get home. **

**Leave me some reviews while I'm gone. Since I'm literally writing as I go maybe you can get some ideas in ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know the drill people. I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. While the storyline is mine (though I can't imagine it hasn't been done in some capacity before) I don't own the characters. Please don't sue me. Besides I'm poor so you wouldn't get far. **

_**Ok the time has come. I know it's later than I promised so to make up for that its an extra long sexy times chapter. **_

_**Honestly, I don't love it. I was having trouble with it so I had to walk away from it for a bit. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Let me know what you think**_

_**Also I'm still learning how to navigate the site so I'm not sure how everything works or how to respond to people but I wanted to say: Thank you for all the story alerts, author alerts, favorites and whatnot. My email was bursting! I feel so cool! I know you guys are reading. PLEASE drop me a review share your thoughts. Thank you to those who have reviewed. It really helped me feel better about writing this.**_

_**Ok…enjoy the sexy time :D**_

Callie took a second to stare into Arizona's eyes watching the lust swirl across the blue, darkening the clear iris to indigo under her gaze. Before the blonde could react Callie had snatched her forward ripping her shirt over her head and slammed her back to the mattress. Again the Latina's left hand squeezed her wrists pinning her to the bed.

_" Keep them here"_ Callie said. She dropped her attention to Arizona's breasts biting and sucking the tender flesh hard into her mouth. The blonde squirmed beneath her from the pain and pleasure. Arizona couldn't deny that bossy Callie was sexy. And not knowing what was going to happen…too hot to handle.

_"So there are some rules"_ the Latina interrupted Arizona's thoughts with her husky voice. Her thigh was still pressed against the blonde's core and she punctuated her words with a firm thrust goading her girlfriend to answer.

_"Rules?"_

_ "Rule number one: no touching. If you touch me before I say you can I'll stop touching you." _Callie said.

_ "For how long?"_

_"What?"_ Callie snapped.

_ "You'll… stop touching me for… how long?_

_ " .two. NO QUESTIONS" _ the Latina's voice left no room for negotiations so Arizona grabbed onto the headboard and clamped her lips closed. Callie rocked back on her heels and ran her hands the length of Arizona's legs stopping just before her thumbs brushed the spot where she was needed most. Arizona felt her hips being lifted from the bed as Callie pulled her shorts off and swiftly dipped her mouth onto her heated core.

Arizona tightened her grip on the headboard as moans spilled from her mouth. She hadn't thought Callie would get right to it but she wasn't complaining. Callie slowly slid her tongue back and forth through the blonde's wet folds. She spread Arizona with her index fingers and used her thumbs to massage her clit until it was swollen with arousal.

Arizona's legs shook beside her head "_Calliope! If you keep…I'm gonna cu…baby please"_

At that Callie thrust two fingers deep into the blonde's sex setting a hard and fast rhythm. The raven haired beauty stared up at her lover with heavy lidded eyes watching for signs of climax. When she felt Arizona's walls clench around her fingers she slowly stilled her motions and started to pull her fingers out. Arizona instinctually reached to stop her but realized her mistake to late when Callie snatched her hand away and backed up to the edge of the bed.

The seconds passed like minutes as Arizona tried to control her breathing. Callie had warned her not to touch but she was so close she couldn't think. After what seemed like forever Callie reached out and stretched her body across Arizona's feeling the heat coming off of the pale skin.

_"What were you thinking?"_ she said angrily. The blonde wasn't sure if she was meant to answer or if Callie wanted her to stay quiet. While she thought it over the Latina grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and pulled hard.

"_Ah! I just…I wanted to cum. I'm sorry I know I wasn't supposed to touch"_ Callie stopped her rambling with a glare.

_"You wanted to cum?"_

Arizona nodded.

Callie slowly re entered and Arizona breathed a sigh of relief. But the Latina didn't return to the deep thrusts that she'd used before. Instead she pushed in slowly, only up to the knuckle slightly curling her fingers as she pulled out. Arizona's molten heat covered her fingers and pooled in the palm of her hand as she laid wet kisses across her clavicle.

It was torture. Arizona's breasts shook as raspy breaths shuddered through her body turning into moans in her mouth. If Callie was trying to drive her crazy this was definitely the way to do it. Slowly Arizona began to move her hips toward her girlfriend's thrusts trying to force her in further. Just when she thought she was getting away with it Callie bit down on the soft flesh of her neck and rose to meet her gaze as she pinned her hips with her free hand. The blonde got the message.

Callie kept her eyes locked on Arizona causing Arizona to become even more wound up. She was lost in her lover's lust filled chocolate eyes. Callie's resolve seemed to be fading and she was using her hips to dip deeper and deeper into the blonde's sex. What was once a fire was now a full out blaze and Arizona's eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

The Latina had taken to biting and sucking every inch of skin she could reach leaving a trail of soft red bruises in her wake.

_"Calliope…please"_ Arizona whined when she couldn't take any more of the shallow thrusts. _"Why can't I cum?" _

And just like that the tender moment was over. Callie released a slow breath as she pulled out of Arizona's dripping core.

_ " Rule number two: No questions."_

If Arizona's hands weren't wrapped around the headboard she would've slapped her own forehead. She'd ruined it now. Just when Callie was ready to let her guard down she had to break another rule. There were only two it should've been easy but her body was on fire and her mind wasn't cooperating. She knew she wouldn't get off as easy as the last time.

_"So you want to cum?"_ Callie asked

"_Yes! But…only if you let me"_ Arizona rushed desperate not to make the mistake of hesitating again. The Latina pretended to think it over before answering.

_"Me first"_ she growled.Callie pulled the red tank over her head and shimmied out of her shorts revealing glistening caramel skin.

_"You can touch me now but you'd better do a good job if you want to cum tonight."_

She allowed Arizona to flip her on her back and grabbed her neck to pull her in for a searing kiss. The blonde was on top now but she was far from in charge. Callie lifted her shaking body to rest on top of her own connecting their cores and allowing Arizona to feel her own substantial wetness for the first time.

The Latina's breath was coming in fast and ragged spurts and she had no intention of allowing the blonde to tease her. When Arizona began to place soft butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulders she wound her hand through the blonde strands and pulled the paler woman's head down her midsection and let out a low pitched moan when she took the hint and bit down hard on hip.

Arizona wasted no time in continuing toward Callie's sex. Dizzy with the scent of the Latina's arousal she took a second to consider the glistening folds. She wanted to take it slow and worship the very essence of the woman she loved but this was more of a quick and dirty night. With that Arizona dove in face first, thrusting her tongue deep into Callie's entrance. The caramel skin of Callie's stomach convulsed sporadically in time with her heart beat. Her walls already clenching around the blonde's tongue.

_"Fuck!"_ she cried as she fisted the sheets beside her.

Arizona smiled against her and ran tight circles around her clit with a stiff tongue.

_"Fuck me"_ Callie moaned.

Before the words could fade in the air Arizona plunged deep into her pumping in and out at a furious pace. Her lips cradled the Latina's clit and her tongue played across it causing Callie to scream.

_"Hard…hard…HARDER!" _Callie demanded rocking her hips forward to meet the rhythmic pounding of Arizona's fingers.

Tan thighs clamped down around blonde hair trapping the paler woman and muffling the sounds of the moans Callie let out to signal her impending orgasm. Her walls had Arizona's fingers caught in the same vice like grip as her thighs did on her head making it hard to push in and out. Arizona curled her digits up to search for the spot that she knew would push Callie over the edge. Her efforts were soon rewarded when she heard a weak cry leave her lovers throat.

_"Shit…"_ Callie almost whispered as her body shook with release. Arizona stilled her fingers but continued lapping and sucking at the swollen folds bringing her girlfriend down from the powerful orgasm. The tanned thighs relaxed around her ears and the hand was back in her hair pulling her up.

_"You did good"_ Callie rasped before delving her tongue into the blonde's mouth moaning at the lingering taste of her own juices. She pulled Arizona's shapely legs around her waist and settled her back against the headboard.

_"Still wanna cum?"_

Arizona nodded still breathless from the kiss.

"_You sure you don't have any more questions?"_ the Latina teased.

Arizona shook her head tossing blonde curls across her face. Callie's fingers played up and down her thighs stopping to tease a sensitive piece of flesh. Arizona sucked in a deep breath determined not to mess up this time. Without warning Callie rammed two fingers up and into Arizona's core filling her to the hilt for the first time that night. The blonde buried her face in raven hair and growled appreciative moans while she rocked and bounced on Callie's skillful fingers desperate for release.

Callie snaked an arm around her waist and used it to lift the woman until just the tips of her strong fingers were left inside of the tight, wet entrance. She then pushed the blonde down hard using the force to hit the sweet spot deep within Arizona's sex. She repeated the process until the delicious sound of skin on skin filled the room mixing and harmonizing with Arizona's moans.

The blonde's moans and whimpers grew in intensity and volume driving Callie crazy with excitement. All too soon the guttural sounds…died out. The Latina tilted her head up to see her girlfriend biting her lip in an attempt to swallow her cries.

"_What? This isn't doing it for you?"_ Callie asked bringing her down on her fingers harder scissoring her digits to massage the blonde's tight walls. "_You need more than this?"_

" _I just… mmm I don't want…Mark to hear ahh us" _ Arizona whined.

Without removing her fingers Callie threw her girlfriend back to the bed climbing on top of her and staring into her eyes. While Arizona's blue eyes were dark with lust, Callie's coffee colored orbs were near black with…anger.

"_You're thinking about Mark. Now?"_ she bit down on Arizona's neck.

"_You said that he…"_

"_I don't care about Mark or what he said!"_ Callie hips were working to pound her fingers deep into her girlfriend. _" I don't care if he hears. I just want you to do what I say and cum" _

With that Callie added a third finger and pushed Arizona's toned thighs up toward her shoulders. She balanced her weight on her toes holding herself just above her lover with one hand. Arizona had NEVER felt someone so deep inside of her and she couldn't have held back her cries if she tried. She tossed her head back and a series of grunts and moans soon filled the room and no doubt seeped through the walls of the apartment.

She didn't need any more instruction than Callie's simple _"Now"_

With one final high pitched scream she released clutching the Latina's back panting like she'd run for miles. When she could finally speak all she could manage was a weak _"Wow"_

"_Yea…"_ Callie agreed as she collapsed against the pillows slowly removing her fingers from Arizona's still throbbing core.

"_That was definitely NOT vanilla"_ she laughed.

**Come on good or bad you have to review after that! Let me know if I pulled it off. I don't have a problem with dirty but I didn't want to lose the characters in my own fantasy. It wasn't easy. Did I pull it off?**


	6. Chapter 6

**You know the drill people. I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. While the storyline is mine (though I can't imagine it hasn't been done in some capacity before) I don't own the characters. Please don't sue me. Besides I'm poor so you wouldn't get far. **

_I know its been a few days but I didn't forget about you guys. I've just been busy but I'll try to do better if I decide to continue the story. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter but I could always use more (HINT HINT) _

_ENJOY!_

"_That was definitely NOT vanilla"_ she laughed.

After a few minutes of basking in their after sex glow Callie summoned the strength to speak. Looking down at Arizona's blonde head resting on her chest she suddenly wondered if she'd been too rough.

_"You ok?"_ she asked.

Arizona took a minute to try and calm her still racing heart. _"You really have to ask me that right now?" _she laughed as she snuggled closer to the warm body beneath her.

_"Well I didn't know if I'd been too…rough. I was kind of mean."_ Callie explained.

"_Yea…you were"_ Arizona responded with mock anger. Seeing the Latina's brows knit with regret she quickly changed her tone _"No trust me it was fine. I like you when you're all fiery and mean"_ she said.

_"So I didn't hurt you?"_

_"…yea…but I liked it"_ Arizona smiled.

After another minute Callie spoke again. _"I'm sorry about Mark. He's an ass but I promise I don't think about him like that and I don't really think we have vanilla sex or whatever. I guess I just needed to prove that we COULD still have crazy sex. We just don't have to all the time any more"._ The brunette was starting to ramble in an attempt to explain herself.

" _You don't need to convince me that we have great sex Calliope"_ the blonde cut in. _" and I know you don't think about Mark that way anymore but that doesn't stop me from hating the fact that you ever did. I know that sometimes I blow things out of proportion but he's so…here all the time. And most of the time I don't mind I really don't. But sometimes it's a bit much. I don't want to share you. I'm not saying that I own you or anything but… "_

"_No I get it" _Callie interrupted. _"I'll work on it."_

Satisfied that they'd done enough talking for the night both women soon gave themselves over to sleep still wrapped in an intimate embrace.

Some time later Callie awoke with her entire body tingling as Arizona slowly traced her index finger up and down her spine. The taller woman slowly lifted her head and pried her eyes open just enough to see that the room was slowly filling with light. Morning. The blonde continued drawing lazy patterns on the caramel skin, swirling her fingers from the place where shoulder meets neck down the top curve of her ass. Neither woman acknowledged the other's being awake and just lay there soaking in the rare moment when they got to lie in bed together.

Soon though, the tingling in Callie's body had become a strong hum. Arizona continued lazily grazing the tan skin just enough to force every hair on the Latina's body to stand on end. Callie suddenly noticed that she was impossibly wet; feeling her own arousal inching down her things. The blonde was now placing small, subtle kisses across her chest without ever moving her head from where it had rested all night. Small, strained whimpers leaked past Callie's lips and her body acted on its own curling and curving into the feather light touches.

The blonde rewarded her actions by trailing her fingers down to slide through the deep wetness in her girlfriend's sex.

_"Damn"_ she muttered when she felt the extent of the Latina's arousal. She lifted her head slightly to peek down between the feel thighs just to make sure she hadn't imagined the pool of heat her hand had encountered. She looked up in time to catch sleepy brown eyes floating closed as Callie exhaled and rolled her hips. Arizona could see that her lover was fighting with the line between asleep and awake and even more with being awake and aroused.

She pushed herself on top of the warm tanned body and wound kisses over her skin until she was eye level with Callie's core. The blonde started slowly lapping up the excess wetness that she found there earning a deep moan from the woman beneath her. Using both hands to spread Callie's swollen lips she pulled wrapped her tongue around the clit and pulled it into her mouth sucking gently.

Callie's hips shook and jerked sporadically on the bed with every pull of Arizona's lips. Her head was heavy with sleep and pounding with the desire for release. She reached down and grabbed a handful of blonde hair, pressing the heated mouth even further into her sex. Arizona smiled against her knowing exactly what was needed to bring her girlfriend to the edge.

The blonde slipped two fingers into her already tight and pulsing entrance. She wasted no time with gentle displays but instead rammed hard and deep forcing Callie to buck on the bed cursing and moaning. Liquid heat pooled in Arizona's palm and the Latina began to scratch at her shoulders calling out her name and rocking forward onto her face. As she felt her release approaching she fisted the sheets on both sides of her thighs and raised her body from the bed, a high pitched moan leaving her throat and lingering in the air as she came down.

When she could open her eyes again she saw Arizona kneeling at the end of the bed wearing a satisfied grin.

_"Good morning"_ the blonde smiled

"_Absolutely"_ Callie replied. She reached to pull the blonde toward her but Arizona shook her head and rolled off the bed in the direction of the bathroom. The Latina turned back into her pillow happy to let the orgasm aftershocks to rock her back to sleep but her slumber was interrupted minutes later by Arizona's scream.

_"Calliope!"_

Callie shot out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom expecting a murder scene but instead found her very naked girlfriend standing at the mirror wearing a scowl.

_ "You marked me!" _she exclaimed. Twisting and turning her body to show the Latina the many hickeys and bite marks on her body. _"How can I explain all this in the changing room?"_ she pouted.

_"Ummm don't?"_ Callie laughed. Arizona narrowed her eyes in a look that said 'this isn't funny' but Callie continued "_Hey we're adults we don't have to explain anything and it's not like I got out scot free either_" she gestured to the winding trail of crimson bruises on her own tan skin. _"I'd say it was worth it though"_ she chuckled as she adjusted the tap for a shower.

_"You and you're stupid rough, dirty sex"_ Arizona mumbled under her breath as she stepped into the shower behind her.

_"Yea well…I didn't hear you complaining last night" _the Latina laughed earning a slap on the arm.

_" Aw I love you too"_ Callie said leaning in for a kiss. Arizona couldn't help but smile as she returned the affection. Who was she kidding? She'd endure a lifetime of stares and uncomfortable changing room conversations for nights (and mornings) with this beautiful woman.

Ok I kind of have an idea to turn this into a full story but I need some encouragement. No point writing it if no one reads…right? Let me know what you're thinking so far. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**You know the drill people. I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. While the storyline is mine (though I can't imagine it hasn't been done in some capacity before) I don't own the characters. Please don't sue me. Besides I'm poor so you wouldn't get far. **

_For those of you who seemed to be worried I do have an idea for the continuation of this story so never fear (at least not too much). I__'__m still writing it as I go but I have an end in mind. Thanks for the reviews. I do love being able to see what you guys think so keep them coming. _

_Anyway as requested a new chapter and yes _funkyshaz57 Callie will return the favor. She always does

XXXXX

The two women showered slowly. Taking their time to wash one another's hair and letting the hot water knead out all the kinks and knots that a night of hot sex and heavy sex can inflict on a body. Callie was taking her turn in front of the stream of steamy water and even with her back to Arizona the blonde could tell that she was thinking about something.

_"Hey"_ she raised her voice in order to be heard above the shower "why so quiet?"

Callie turned around with a mischievous gleam in her eyes and raked her eyes across Arizona's frame. "I want to try something" she said with a sexy smile.

_ "…ok…something like what?" _the blonde questioned. She had no idea what her girlfriend was thinking but judging by the look on her face it would either be fun or scary. Or both.

Instead of answering the Latina stepped toward her and grabbed her lips in a kiss. This kiss was…the kind of kiss that warranted slow motion movie playback. Arizona imagined that if they were in a movie the camera would be slowly circling around their bodies as they fused together surrounded by steam. She felt Callie's hands wandering over her slick skin and even more than the steam she could feel the heat rising from the tan skin pressed against her.

Callie pulled the blonde's hands up to rest on her shoulders and pushed her own down over her girlfriend's toned ass coming to rest on her thighs. Breaking the kiss at the last moment giving Arizona little time to respond the Callie lifted the shorter woman off the tile.

Arizona immediately started flailing around, kicking her feet in search of the ground. Callie sighed. She'd expected this.

_"Calm down Arizona"_ she said assertively. _"I've got you"_ she finished as she grabbed the flailing limbs and wrapped them around her waist.

_"But Callie!"_ the blonde argued _"you can't hold me and its wet and you're wet and you could drop me!"_

_"Who says I can't?"_ the Latina countered softly dropping her back to the tile. _"Arizona, look at you and look at me" _she said gesturing between them_ "I can do this. No problem"_

_ "I don't want you to drop me"_ the blonde pouted

"Well I won't unless you go thrashing around like you did before Callie laughed. "_Do you trust me?"_ she asked staring into the blues eyes.

"_Yea…but…"_

_"No buts. Trust me. I'd fall before I dropped you. But I really want to do this and unless you're cool with me finding someone else to try it on…"_ The look on the shorter woman's face was all Callie needed to know she had won.

_"Ok"_ she said grabbing Arizona by the waist and nodding for her to put her hands back on her shoulders. In one swift motion she lifted the blonde and dipped her shoulders so that Arizona's thighs landed around her neck. Standing straight up she pressed Arizona's back firmly against the wall and hooked both arms around her thighs, resting both hands on her abdomen.

Looking up she saw that the blonde was both impressed and a little nervous about being up so high. _"Don't worry. I told you I can do this"_ she whispered before laying soft kisses on the creamy skin in front of her. Arizona kept on hand pressed to the Latina's shoulder and the other clutched in her hair as she felt Callie's tongue work slowly into her center.

Arizona sometimes forgot how strong Callie was. Her girlfriend broke bones for a living. She lifted and twisted people double her size every day. As hot as it was to see Callie rock a surgery this was even hotter.

Callie's heart was pounding as she lapped slowly at her girlfriend's core. The combination of the steam, the excitement and her ability to pleasure Arizona from an angle previously undiscovered had her in heaven. Her movements became more intense and insistent as she devoured her lover like never before. Soon Arizona was writing in pleasure and Callie was doing her best to keep her planted to the wall.

The blonde knew somewhere in the recesses of her mind that she should stay still but Callie was bringing her to new heights (literally) and she could barely take it. When she felt a stiff, warm tongue push past her entrance she knew she was done for. Callie pushed her hands further up her body pushing firmly into her chest, holding her as she shook against the wall and her own walls pulsed around her tongue.

The Latina lowered herself to her knees still lightly kissing Arizona's sensitive sex. She smiled as she lowered her lover to the floor and waited for her to come to. Callie felt…on fire. She could hear her own heart pounding in her ears as her chest heaved. It was a loud banging…no wait, that was real banging. Callie held her breath for a second and tried to tune her ears in to the world around her.

_"Torres!"_ she heard it. It was faint and she didn't think Arizona did but she'd heard it. Why would someone be…Mark. She smiled down at the blonde leaving her to cool off beneath the running water as she bolted from the shower. She grabbed her robe and slipped out into the living room only to see Mark Sloan standing in their kitchen opening and closing all the cabinets.

_"Hey Cal where is the cereal?"_ he smiled.

_"Mark! What the hell? You need to leave!"_ she whispered frowning at her best friend.

Sloan turned around and took in the sight of Callie soaking wet clad only in her robe. _"Why?"_ he smiled _"I'm always here. It never mattered before."_

_ "It always matters Mark. You have a key for emergencies your need for Cheerios is not an emergency. This is not your apartment or a supermarket so…go before Arizona realizes you're here" _Callie hissed.

_"What? Why?"_ he asked

_"Because I'm sure she wants to kick your ass and to be honest I'm on her side"_ Callie retorted.

_ xxxx_

Back in the shower Arizona had gotten her heart beat back to normal and was wondering where Callie went. She turned off the water and could hear hushed voices in the apartment. She made her way into the bedroom and pulled on the first clothes she could find.

_ xxxx_

_"That's crazy. I'll just go talk to her" _Sloan took a few steps toward Callie and attempted to pass her and enter the bedroom.

_"Bad idea"_ she whispered. _"Just leave"_

Just as she said that Callie saw a blur of blonde hair and heard a loud _"Oomph"_ as Mark fell to the floor. The Latina paused raising her eyebrows both impressed and shocked by her girlfriend's quick tackle. Arizona, now clad in a black t shirt and a pair of Callie's shorts had Mark pinned to the floor and was punching him around the head and neck while repeating the words "perv" and "manwhore" .

Callie hung back knowing that her friend deserved a few punches for his actions the night before and for barging in this morning. Truth be told he was well over due for a beating.

_"Woah! Blondie calm down. I would think you'd be in a better mood considering how I KNOW Callie rocked your world last night"_ Sloan chuckled before he unsuccessfully dodged a jab to the jaw.

Deciding that it had gone on long enough Callie sprung into action prying Arizona off of Mark and landing a small kick of her own before helping him up.

_"You"_ she pointed at Arizona _"go that way"_ pointing to the bedroom. _"You"_ she turned to Mark _"GET OUT. Geez it's like having a bunch of bratty kids" _the Latina sighed.

_"Aren't people supposed to be happy after having dirty sex that kept their neighbor awake all night?" _Mark asked rubbing his shoulder.

Callie made no move to stop the blonde as she shot back across the room _"Stop thinking about my girlfriend naked you perv!"_

_ "Hey don't sell yourself short Blondie. I think about you too" _clearly Sloan didn't see that he was in danger so Callie started pushing him out of the door before she had to help Arizona dispose of his body.

_ "BYE MARK!"_

_ "What about my cereal?" _he whined

_ "Buy your own groceries!" _Arizona snapped.

Callie managed to shut the door and pressed her forehead to it for a few seconds before turning to face what she knew would be an angry blonde.

"So…" she said turning slowly and putting on her best smile "you want French toast?"

XXXXX

_Ok you know what to do. Give me the reviews. I feel like there is a lot of sex in the story so far. T__hat's__ not because I__'__m a perv I promise (well not entirely) __that's__ just what has to happen to get to the end. There will be more sexy scenes but they aren__'__t there just for the sake of smut I assure you. _


	8. Chapter 8

**You know the drill people. I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. While the storyline is mine (though I can't imagine it hasn't been done in some capacity before) I don't own the characters. Please don't sue me. Besides I'm poor so you wouldn't get far. **

_A.N: Had an anon on the last chapter who took the scuffle between Arizona and Mark pretty seriously. I do not condone violence nor do I wish to portray lesbians as angry, men haters. I think it is unfair to imply that close minded ideas of the world at large rest solely on my shoulders. I didn't think it was out of character for Arizona. This is a woman who confessed to wanting to hit her girlfriend's former fling in the face with a brick. It's not too farfetched. At least not in the context of my story. A FICTION by the way. A story that you didn't allow me to finish before passing such a harsh and final judgment. _

_It was also said that I somehow made this person ashamed to be gay. I don't know how I did that with a few hundred words that weren't even directed at them. I will say that if anything a complete stranger has to say has such power over your feelings, your confidence, or your sexuality…you've got bigger problems. In addition to that I find such accusations ridiculously laughable considering my personal life. I doubt that particular anon is still reading but…I just had to say that. _

_As for everyone else: I appreciate all reviews. Positive or negative. I desire conversation and constructive criticism but I'm not here to be insulted or to insult others. I just wanted to try out writing a story and interact with other fans. It's not that deep I promise. _

_Without further ado here is the next chapter__._

_XXXXX_

Callie managed to shut the door and pressed her forehead to it for a few seconds before turning to face what she knew would be an angry blonde.

_"So…" _she said turning slowly and putting on her best smile _"you want French toast?"_

_"Ok"_ Arizona shrugged turning back toward the bedroom. This was not what Callie had expected but she wasn't going to question it. She followed the blonde into the bedroom and pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a shirt as Arizona wandered into the bathroom.

_"Calliope"_ Arizona called from the sink.

_"Yea?"_ This was going to be it Callie knew it. She braced herself for the rant about Mark. She deserved it.

_ "Do we still have strawberries?" _the blonde asked.

_"Ummm…no but I think we'll have some blueberries"_ Callie answered slowly. This did not make sense.

_"Awesome! That's even better"_ Arizona smiled peeking around the door frame.

_"I'll call you when they're done then_" Callie said as she grabbed her phone.

15 minutes later Callie was well on her way to finishing breakfast. Still confused about the swift change in Arizona's mood she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Mark.

_ "I'm sorry you got beat up. I mean you kind of deserved it but she shouldn't have hit you."_

_"Its fine Cal"_ he answered

_ "No…I mean she has this whole rant about being raised by a Marine and being taught to hit so I'm sure it wasn't exactly comfortable."_ Callie typed her response with one hand as she scrambled eggs.

_ "Seriously Torres she was barely tapping me. She wasn't trying to hurt me just letting me know that she could if she wanted. Probably showing out a bit for you too lol"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yea. I'm pretty tough but not tough enough to keep making jokes while actually getting punched in the face. But I do have a question…"_

_"Ok…what is it?"_

_ "Can I have that cereal now? I'm all out and I have to be at work soon : ("_

The Latina laughed at her friend's message and craned her neck to check for Arizona before typing a response.

"_I'm making French Toast come into the hallway. I'll sneak you some."_ Callie couldn't help but giggle. Yes, Mark was a perv but he was still her best friend. She had to give him food. It was hilarious to her that they were sneaking around to do it though.

Just as she sent the message Arizona walked into the kitchen. Her hair was dry now and hung around her shoulders in loose curls.

_"Hey I was just about to call you" _Callie smiled as she made up a plate.

_"Really?"_ the blonde asked quirking an eyebrow. She picked up the plate and walked to the door opening it and saying _"here Mark"_

The taller woman's jaw dropped as her friend slid into view with a guilty look on his face.

_"Oh! Hey Robbins I was just about to go…" _

_"Don't lie"_ she laughed _"You two are so predictable. It's ok. Just take it."_

Mark grabbed the plate looking at the food like he hadn't eaten in days.

_"Arizona? Don't you have something you want to say to Mark?"_ Callie asked. She leaned against the counter giving her girlfriend a stern look.

_"Ummmm… Oh! Did you want syrup? Callie and I found this great maple syrup one day its so…" _

Mark was nodding his head in agreement clearly convinced that syrup talk was the most obvious choice.

_"Arizona!"_ Callie interrupted _"you can't just go around hitting people and act like its normal. Apologize."_

_"But…I didn't…he's not even mad. I gave him food_" the blonde argued.

The Latina fixed her with one of her patented glares. Defeated, Arizona turned to face the graying man in the doorway _"I'm sorry for hitting you"_ she mumbled.

_"Eh…its fine. But seriously about that syrup? You said maple?"_ Arizona ran to grab the syrup and watched as he poured an insane amount over his toast. Sneaking a glance at Callie he whispered "_Really though Robbins, the dirty sex DID keep me up last night" _he said wearing his signature smirk._ "Up top!"_ he raised his hand for a high five and Arizona couldn't help but smile and return the gesture.

Callie, stood in the kitchen growing more confused by the minute. It really was like having kids. One minute they're fighting, the next they're sharing food and making dirty jokes.

_"Ok! I hate to break up the love feast especially while you too are high fiving over sex details but…can we eat now?"_ Mark left closing the door behind him and Arizona walked back to the counter with the syrup in her hand. She took the plate Callie offered her and started eating like nothing had ever happened.

_"You wanna explain that?"_ Callie said

_"What?"_ the blonde asked looking up from her food.

_"Not an hour ago you were tackling Mark and just now you high fived him. What did I miss?"_

_"Nothing. Mark is kind of like…a brother. I didn't pick him, didn't ask for him, and he gets on my nerves but sometimes he's ok." _Arizona said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_"Huh_?" I think you're forgetting that I have a sister" Callie said as she tore her toast into tiny pieces.

_" Brothers are annoying. You don't want them around half the time and the other half you have to beat them up so they know who is boss" _the blonde laughed _"but sometimes they're fun and you can joke with them."_

_ "Oh…ok"_ the Latina said still confused.

_"Listen, Mark is your friend. I wouldn't have picked him but it wasn't my choice. My friends aren't always high on your list of favorite people either. But you deal with them. So I deal with Mark"_ Arizona shrugged. _"He could be way better but it could be much worse considering. I'm still hoping that he backs off a bit and learns when to make jokes but…I'm not going to worry about it 24/7"_

Callie realized that Arizona was right. The blonde's friends weren't the easiest to get along with. They constantly made jokes about her sexuality and often tried to leave her out but the bulk of it was done when Arizona was out of ear shot. Mark didn't directly insult Arizona but everything that he said and did was right in her face. _"I'm sorry"_ Callie said dropping her eyes to the floor. _"I never thought about how intertwined my life was with Mark's or any of my friends for that matter. And I've never been with anyone that I've cared to change that for but you're different. So things have got to be different don't they?"_

_ "I think so" _Arizona responded, her blue eyes shining.

Callie jumped up and started clearing the dishes. _"We've got all day before either of us have to be at the hospital. What do you want to do?_

_ " Want to watch some TV?" _the blonde asked heading for the couch.

"_Sure. Oh and Arizona?"_

_ "Yea?"_

_ "I know you didn't really hit him. You didn't really beat him up" _Callie laughed as she sat down next to her.

_" I could've if I wanted to"_ Arizona pouted.

_ XXXXX_

_Ok not the most exciting chapter but its going somewhere I promise. At least I'm trying to make it go somewhere. I think its more realistic to have simple moments like these than to jump from action to action for this kind of story. As always leave me a review. I need something nice to bring me back from that anon. It didn't feel great…also I didn't change the story because of that. It was already planned to go this way. Maybe the anon should've given me time to explain huh? ;-) _


	9. Chapter 9

**You know the drill people. I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. While the storyline is mine (though I can't imagine it hasn't been done in some capacity before) I don't own the characters. Please don't sue me. Besides I'm poor so you wouldn't get far. **

**Ok so I almost left this chapter out because I felt like maybe people wouldn't like the lack of "action" but it can't all be smut(unfortunately). But never fear. 1 maybe two chapters of semi seriousness more and then…you never know. **

**Sorry about the delay. I'm pretty much exhausted lately.**

XXXXX

They got comfortable on the couch as Arizona flipped through channels searching for something to watch.

_"What is that?"_ the taller woman asked peering at the television. _" Ugh is this one of those hospital drama shows? They're so lame."_

_"How can you say that when we work IN a hospital?" _the blonde laughed.

_"I can say it BECAUSE we work in a hospital. They're so unrealistic. Everybody is all hot and sexy. They get these miracle cases that no one has ever heard of, there is crazy wild sex and a million other forms of rule breaking…its not real life at all!"_ Callie ranted.

_"Really?"_ Arizona asked _" We're both surgeons and I think we're pretty hot and sexy. Not to mention the fact that out hospital has both a McDreamy AND McSteamy. Izzie was a model. Meredith is obnoxiously pretty…"_

_"Yea"_ Callie conceded _"I guess you're right. The Chief is handsome, Hunt has that rugged Army look going, Alex is bad boy hot, Cristina is beautiful too…"_

_"That scrub nurse with the green eyes…"_ the blonde continued.

_"Excuse me?" _Callie sat up.

"_What? I thought we were just naming people."_

_"Mmm hmm" _Callie said playfully poking the blonde in the ribs.

_"Anyway"_ Arizona said _" these shows aren't always that unrealistic. Didn't you build a man legs from…nothing?"_

_"Like god"_ Callie added with a smirk.

_"Yes built legs…like god. Transplanted arms… this show is sounding more accurate to me. As for the sex…how many times have you used an on call room for more than sleeping?" _

Callie laughed _" I guess you got me there."_

The day passed slowly and easily as the two women watched mindless television and cuddled on the couch. When they tired of the seemingly endless reel of perfect surgeries and beautiful doctors Arizona clicked off the set and stretched her arms.

_"I think I'm going to catch a nap before we have to go in. I have a feeling its going to be a long night" _she said.

_"Ok"_ Callie answered swinging her feet to the floor. _"You go ahead and I'll be in soon. Just going to take care of some things out here."_

They went their separate ways. The blonde padded tiredly toward the bedroom and Callie heading off to the kitchen to straighten up. She couldn't stop thinking about Arizona's mood swings earlier in the day. They'd had a great night followed by an amazing morning but then Mark came in and everything got weird. It always got weird when Mark came around. The Latina knew something was up but she didn't know what and it didn't seem like her girlfriend was in any rush to tell her.

The more Callie thought about it, she realized that it always went this way. Something would happen and Arizona would start to blow up. She could almost see it happening but then the blonde would shrug it off and act as if everything was fine. Eventually, Callie knew that she would blow and it would be much worse than it should've been. But how could she fix it if no one would tell her exactly what was wrong?

After washing the few dishes in the sink and loading the washer Callie entered the bedroom to find Arizona facing away from her already well on her way to sleep. The Latina lifted the covers gently and slid in beside her lover molding her body to the blonde's back. She nuzzled her nose into her nose and inhaled her favorite scent. Arizona whimpered slightly beneath her touch.

_" Babe…" Callie said softly "is there something we should talk about? I keep feeling like I'm missing something. This morning with you and Mark…"_ she let her words trail of as she lightly rubbed circles on Arizona's stomach.

_"Hmmm?"_ the smaller woman asked voice heavy with sleep.

_"Nevermind"_ Callie answered. She'd figure this one out on her own.

XXXXX

After their nap and a quick dinner they both headed across the street for a 14 hour shift. Since Mark had left the apartment the conversation between them had flowed easily but Callie still couldn't lose the nagging feeling that something was up. She just couldn't quite see it. Once inside the hospital they went to the locker room to change. Callie changed slowly in no rush to begin her night. However, Arizona pulled her pants on quickly, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds. The Latina could see that she was trying to hide the bruises that she'd complained about that morning. Callie laughed under her breath as she removed her shirt. She stood behind the blonde smiling as Arizona took off her own top but before she could jam a scrub top over her head Callie grabbed her from behind pinning her arms to her sides.

_"Callie!"_ Arizona breathed out _"let me go I have to get dressed before…"_

_"Before what? Before someone sees that you have fun, adult fun outside this hospital?" she teased. "Before someone sees that I love you and can't control myself at the sight of your hot, naked body? Or is it that you don't want them to be jealous?" _Callie said lowering her voice to a husky whisper.

_"I just don't like people looking at me and assuming things"_ the blonde was almost whining.

_"Assuming what? I think everyone KNOWS that we have sex. We're not the only ones who do. Also…look around; no one is even paying attention to you. Or me. They don't care."_

Taking a look around the room Arizona noticed that even with both of them topless and locked in an embrace the few other doctors in the room seemed oblivious.

_"Oh…I guess I just thought that"_ the blonde stumbled through her explanation

_ "I know. It's ok. But I have to tease you a little. You make it so easy_" Callie laughed. _"I'll see you later"._ The Latina pulled on her own top and dropped a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek before sauntering out the door turning just in time to see Arizona sticking her tongue out at her retreating form.

XXXXX

_"Torres! Where have you been?"_

"_Nice to see you too Bailey"_ Callie smiled down at the shorter woman. _"I just got here. Whats up?"_

_"Our surgery got pushed but now it looks like we have a more emergent case" _Bailey said.

_"Both of us?"_ Callie questioned as she shortened her steps so Bailey could keep up.

_"Yep. Motorcycle accident. Broken and fractured ribs now puncturing the lungs and…the spleen looks pretty inflamed."_ The shorter woman quoted as they reached an exam room.

Callie took one look at the scans on the wall and saw that while the injuries were bad they were going to be easy to fix. _"Ok. It shouldn't be too bad but lets get in there right away. I don't want to risk the possibility of any bone fragments doing more damage in there." _

She strode from the room after Bailey assured her that she'd be paged when an OR opened up. 'So much for having some time to breathe before jumping right in' she thought.

Up in the PEDS ward Arizona was having a rough time of it. It seemed that all the kids had decided to stay up late and made some sort of pact about getting sick together. When she went in to check on 9 year old Crystal she didn't expect any problems. The little girl should have been asleep. She was just going to check in and make sure the antibiotics she'd prescribed were doing their job.

She certainly didn't expect to see a very awake 9 year old sitting up in bed watching television. What was even on for children at this hour? She soon realized that there was in fact nothing on as she glanced at the screen to see one of the beautiful doctors from the hospital drama show she'd watched with Callie earlier.

_"Crystal!"_ she called _"that is not television for children. Why are you awake anyway?"_

"_I couldn't sleep"_ the little girl replied shrugging her shoulders making her red hair bounce. Arizona reached across the bed to grab the remote and turned the television off.

"_Do you feel ok?"_ she asked A little too late the blonde noticed the sudden green tinge on the girls face and before she could react she was covered in vomit as the young girl retched and sobbed.

"_I don't know why that happened. I really was feeling fine I promise!"_ she cried.

_"Its ok_" Arizona reassured her _"sometimes your body doesn't like something so it pushes it out. Its good. Means your insides are fighting for themselves"_ she smiled.

Arizona waved a nurse into the room to deal with the clean up. _"I'm just going to go freshen up"_ she said to Crystal. Lowering her voice she told the nurse _"I need a break. Page me if you need me but…try not to need me you know?"_ she grimaced while gesturing to her shirt.

As she left the room she pulled her out her phone and sent a quick text to Callie. _"Not even 3 hours in and I've already been puked on. Its going to be a fun night lol"_

_ "Wow that sucks. I've got a motorcycle rider with broken ribs but no puke yet. I'll keep you posted" _the Latina answered.

In the locker room the blonde was so invested in attempting to remove the soiled shirt from her body without rubbing it on her face that she didn't notice Teddy slumped across the couch.

"Lookin' good Robbins" Teddy laughed.

"I'll think of a comeback after I shower" Arizona said over her shoulder on her way to the showers.

15 minutes later the blonde returned finally feeling clean. She found Teddy right where she had left her. The room was deserted outside of the two blondes Maybe now was a good time to get her friends advice on the things she had been thinking about all day…

**Ok so there was some fluff, some fun teasing, broken bones, sick kids and some obvious deep thinking. As you can see Arizona is going to talk to Teddy. Maybe we'll find out what she's thinking and what's up with the mood swings. Also there's a nice Callie/Bailey scene coming up. **

**Still not going to get angst but semi serious for a small bit so that they can get back to fun. I hope people are still reading. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You know the drill people. I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. While the storyline is mine (though I can't imagine it hasn't been done in some capacity before) I don't own the characters. Please don't sue me. Besides I'm poor so you wouldn't get far. **

_I'm sorry its been so long. I have lots of excuses and plenty of reasons but you aren't here for that. I did want to say for the sake of clarity that in this story Callie and Arizona already live together. and Owen are married and moved out. They had the talk about kids. They fought but they didn't have that depressing break up and came to the conclusion that kids were an option. Because they didn't have that break up, they didn't need the shooting to get back together. As the shooting didn't effect them to greatly outside of that I decided that the shooting never happened. As for other details…feel free to take them out of leave them in at will. Unless mentioned its probably largely irrelevant. The beauty of fan fiction. _

XXXXX

Callie and Bailey were just wrapping up their surgery on the motorcycle rider. It had gone well as Callie predicted with only a few minor surprises. The two women worked easily with one another, patching up the daredevil in record time.

_"Good job catching those fragments Torres"_ Bailey said peering over her mask "_if you hadn't had the good sense to look out for them I think we would've been here all night."_

Callie sat on a low stool on her side of the table, finding it more comfortable to work that way as Bailey's height meant the surface had to be lowered. _"Yea…hopefully he stays off of that bike. Seattle is NOT the city for motorcycles."_ She laughed.

As they prepared to close up the rider a nurse informed them that the surgery they'd had scheduled previously could be sent down as soon as the room OR was cleaned and re set.

_"Shouldn't take an hour"_ the shorter woman said _"no point in leaving then huh?"_

Callie nodded as they both removed their gloves and walked to the scrub room. She eyed Bailey while they washed their hands.

_"What is it Torres?"_ Bailey sighed when she could no longer ignore the Latina's side long glances.

"_Huh?"_ Callie attempted to feign ignorance "_ok…there might be something I wanted to ask you…"_ she continued after the shorter woman fixed her with a glare.

XXXXX

Teddy threw her head back and laughed _"You tackled Sloan? Thats hilarious. I wish I could've seen it."_

_"I was just so mad"_ Arizona said sitting on the couch beside her friend. _"But then I felt bad so I didn't really hit him too hard and it was stupid because then Callie got all weird and we ate pancakes and I told her Mark was like a brother to me" _she rushed.

_"Wait…what?"_ Teddy said. _"Now I'm confused. Start at the_ _beginning."_

Arizona recounted the night's events for her friend as they both settled down on the couch in the empty locker room. Teddy listened nodding her head and offering a well placed "uh huh" or "I see" when needed. When she had finished her story Arizona looked up at her friend waiting silently for her response.

_"So…what was the big deal? I mean I get that the comments he made were…well Mark. But it doesn't sound any different than what he would say to anyone else. And it doesn't sound like Callie initiated it"_ Teddy said.

_"I know, I just…want things to be different. I love Callie. Like I LOVE her and I want it to be me and her or she and I…whatever the correct phrase is. I don't want Mark to be there all the time. And I know that sometimes I over react but I think I have good reason!"_

_"Like what?"_ Teddy asked quietly.

_"Huh?"_

_"Good reasons. Like what?"_ she repeated raising her eyebrows.

Arizona scrunched her eyebrows as she thought. _"They had sex. Mark had sex with MY Calliope and now they're,what? Best friends? That isn't normal"_ Arizona almost whined.

_"Does Sloan bother you because he is inappropriate or because he had sex with Callie AND he's inappropriate?"_ the taller blonde asked.

_"Both I guess"_ Arizona replied thoughtfully _" I know that they're friends and she hasn't had sex with him since before Hahn left. I know she wouldn't cheat on me and I doubt she even thinks of him like that anymore its just that they're so casual about it. About everything! He comes over and sees her in a towel or almost catches us having sex…shes so cool about it"_

_"Well that's how she is"_ Teddy reasoned. _"Callie's free spirited like that. She always has been That's no surprise. She loves people like crazy and keeps them close. This whole hospital is like one big, crazy, incestral family"_ she laughed. Arizona titled her head in agreement.

"_You want to know what I think?"_ Teddy asked.

_"You'll tell me anyway"_ Arizona said rolling her eyes comically.

_"Damn right I will"_ Teddy started _"Your feelings have changed. You've always loved Callie and she has always loved you but now you're thinking differently. Now you're seeing a future and possibly a family with her. Callie is the type of girl who saw and pursued that from the start but since you are a bit late to pick up on it you're just getting there. But she has been moving forward with that idea in mind the whole time"_

_"What are you saying?"_ Arizona questioned.

_"Callie continued with her life as normal and brought you into it. She made changes. She came out. She backed away from her friends a bit. Asked you to move in. She even offered to give up her dream of having children"_

_"But I'd never make her do that!"_ Arizona interrupted _"Yea we had a small fight about it but we agreed…" _

_"Shut up"_ Teddy said _"Let me finish. She got comfortable with you and the life that you two had and you seemed to agree with it. But now that your mind is really changing you want things to be different but you haven't told her yet. For all she knows you're still perfectly content to go on the way you have been. Anyone can tell that Torres wants to be with you forever. But you have to let her know that your idea of forever has changed. If the way she behaves with Mark, or anyone bother you, you have to tell her and give her a chance to defend herself or correct it. Its not fair for you to ask her to change completely but its even worse to never give her the opportunity." _

_"Wow"_ Arizona said thoughtfully "_when did you get so deep?"_

_"I'm not deep just observant. A couple of months ago you guys had like this cute little family. You and Callie, Cristina and Owen, Mark and Lexie. The six of you hung out and had breakfasts and it was sickeningly adorable. You didn't seem to mind too much that Callie had slept with Mark then"_ Teddy said.

"_Yea…but we weren't this serious then. I didn't feel like I had the right to think of her as mine. But I do now. Plus then Mark was with Lexie and it didn't seem like a threat"_ Arizona attempted to rationalize.

_"He isn't a threat now! Are you the only one who can't see how she looks at you? You just need to talk to her. Both of you want to be together. You're perfect together. But I think Callie is new to the whole "real" relationship thing. Give her some time. Talk to her."_ Just as Teddy finished both of their pagers beeped in unison.

_"Duty calls"_ Arizona said as she sighed and pulled herself up from the couch. Both women headed for the hall. When they reached the point where they would have to split Teddy turned and looked at her friend.

_"She was always yours Robbins. Sloan isn't even a factor for her. You know that. She was yours from the moment that you kissed her in that dirty bar bathroom"_ she smiled.

_"Is anyone ever going to let me live that down?" _Arizona said throwing her hands in the air.

_"Nope."_ Teddy laughed as she headed down the opposite hall towards the ER.

XXXXX

**I will try to have another chapter up today to make up for being gone so long. I hope I didn't lose a bunch of readers. So let me know if you're still here! Up Next: Callie's talk with Bailey. Always good stuff :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**You know the drill people. I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. While the storyline is mine (though I can't imagine it hasn't been done in some capacity before) I don't own the characters. Please don't sue me. Besides I'm poor so you wouldn't get far. **

_ Callie chats with Bailey. Two in one day! Yay me! _

XXXXX

Callie leaned her head against the wall and passed the large bag of potato chips back to Bailey. Both women sat on the floor of the scrub room waiting for their next surgery to begin.

"So you're afraid you're messing things up with Robbins?" Bailey asked her short legs sticking out in front of her.

_"Yes and no"_ Callie answered. _"We're really happy. I like living with her and being able to just do little things together but sometimes I think I'm too much for her or that I'm doing things wrong or rushing things"_

"_Rushing things? Like kids? Like your obvious aching womb?" _the shorter woman joked.

_"Yea"_ Callie chuckled. _"I want kids eventually. But honestly it should probably be soon. I'm not exactly getting younger and I want so badly to have them Bailey. Not just kids on general. Kids with HER."_

_"What's the problem then_? I thought you two were past that and were going to look into having kids when the time came"

_"We are. We will."_

_"Then why are we having a talk?"_ Bailey said bluntly.

Callie stayed quiet suddenly more interested in how much longer her legs were than Bailey's The shorter woman didn't rush her but instead continued eating potato chips as she waited for her friend to come around. That's how they worked. They didn't need to have frequent heart to hearts but they always managed to be there for one another without making it a big deal.

Finally Callie raised her head and said _"How do you make it all work?" _

_"Ha! You're asking me that? I'm divorced remember?"_ Bailey said understanding the Latina's vagueness. She wanted answers about relationships. But the shorter woman was afraid that she didn't have them.

_"Me too…"_ Callie said almost too low to hear.

_"What?" _

_ "I'm divorced too. I thought I was in love with George. I wanted to be in love with him so badly because he was nice and kind and…cute in a way. He had a great family and he was that guy. That sweet average guy that people write books and songs about. At least I thought he was but…he cheated. And it took that for me to realize that even if he was that guy he didn't want to be that guy with me."_

_"How is that relevant?"_ Bailey asked turning to face Callie.

Instead of acknowledging the question the taller woman continued. _"Then I just slept with Mark because well…I needed the sex. I'm a grown woman who enjoys sex. At the time I said I used it to clear my head and I did but…Mark made me feel pretty. I'm sure he makes everyone feel that way because hes an insatiable flirt but I needed that. Even though he could have and probably was with any other woman he walked past he always seemed happy…honored even, to be with me. But there were no feelings and it was nice to have that control"_ Callie finished her rant as Bailey tipped the potato chip bag toward her.

"_You don't have to explain that to me"_ Bailey said. _"Remember Eli?"_

_ "I do."_ Callie continued _"Then there was Erica and everything happened so fast that…I'm still not sure what I really felt for her. I had never had feelings for a woman before and looking back on it I think I wanted to attach more feelings to it than I could possibly have in that amount of time to in order to explain away the obvious. She was here, we were friends, we...well you know, and then she was gone. It hurt so much. I think I was more embarrassed than I was heartbroken though. How could she just leave?"_

"_But why would you ask me how to make it work. I'm all over the place. I have no clue what to do most of the time."_

_"But what didn't you do?"_ Callie asked _"Did you see it coming? Your divorce. Did you know what you could have done and just not want to do it? I don't want that to happen. Arizona is everything that I even dreamed of and a few things I didn't even think I deserved .I'm afraid that the things I've messed up in my past will ruin us."_

Bailey thought for a beat _"I think I did. I think I knew what needed to be done. At first I was so caught up with work and then with Tuck that I just kind of believed things were still going great because they had been before. But then he changed. We both changed."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We were married over ten years. I was always driven. I always wanted to be a surgeon. The BEST surgeon. He supported that. But the closer I got to it the harder things got. I don't think he realized that it really meant to be with someone with my job…he didn't get why I couldn't just clock out at 5pm and come home. He'd never understand why I don't WANT to" _

_"Hmmm"_ Callie said chewing her lip. _"What about the sex?"_

The shorter woman's head snapped up. "_What? You don't just go asking people things like…" _she was met with Callie's wide, questioning brown eyes _"Over time we had less but eventually it was none at all. I was tired or he was tired, or someone was mad. You tell yourself that isn't what matters."_

_"Is it?"_

_ "Is what?" _

_ "Is sex what matters?"_ Callie pushed.

"_No. No one can have sex as much as they want. It's the point when you don't even want to anymore…that's when it's over. Of course a good relationship doesn't have to be filled with sex. You don't have anything to prove…it's a fine line I suppose."_

_"We have a fair amount of sex. Not too much. It's frequent enough that I don't go crazy but…it isn't the same you know?"_ Callie said

_ "Its not supposed to be the same. Your relationship is maturing. You're surgeons."_

_"Yea but we were surgeons when we met and we still went crazy. I'm talking…"_ Callie's chest heaved in a deep sigh _"spin around on your head, swing for the chandelier, vault off the night stand kind of…"_ Bailey raised a hand to stop her.

_"I don't need to know that Torres! Spare me. Is that the best part of being with her though? Because if you feel like you need to have sex to fill space…"_

_ "No! Arizona and I have gotten to the point where we can just…be. I don't feel like I need to talk or jump her bones to keep her attention. But at the same time I don't want her to get bored."_

_"Is this the part where I suggest you go see Eugenia?" _Bailey laughed recalling a conversation they'd had when she first started dating Ben after her divorce.

The Latina laughed out loud happy for a lighter moment. _"I'd almost forgotten that. By the way…did you ever go?" _

Callie watched Bailey carefully, waiting to see if she would divulge such sensitive information. _"I have. Hurt like hell but…"_

_"There is nothing like their face when they see it huh?"_ Callie laughed.

_"Nothing in the world"_ Bailey smiled. _"I don't love it enough to do it all the time though. I don't know how you do it."_

_"I don't really anymore."_ Callie shuffled the chips in the bag and spoke absentmindedly _"Arizona likes it but she doesn't prefer it or anything so I scaled it down. I don't get the full Brazilian anymore but I can't go full "nature" either so I just keep a bit on the mound. You know just enough to curl. Nothing serious."_

She looked up to see Bailey's mouth hanging open. A small squeak escaped the shorter woman's throat _"Torres!"_ she screamed.

_"What?"_ Callie laughed embarrassed _"You brought it up."_

"_I'm going to try and forget that I heard that"_ Bailey shook her head as she talked. _"But really what happened to make you so worried?"_

Callie quickly recounted the events of the previous night and that morning while Bailey listened intently. She knew that Bailey would help her to see where she went wrong and understand some of the things that she was clearly missing. When she'd finished her tale she sat waiting for her friend to speak.

_ "Torres…you love that girl and she loves you. Any fool can see that. And Sloan is your best friend. Most people don't understand why but he is. I get that he was there when no one else was. But is Robbins "the one" for you?"_

_"Absolutely"_ Callie answered. She said the words as if she'd been afraid to even think them before. _"I want it all with her. I've never wanted anyone else the way that I NEED her."_

_"Then you need to make a life with her. Sounds to me like the both of you have tried to welcome the other into your separate lives but what you really need is to make one together. Compromise. You asked what I didn't do. That's it. I did compromise but I did it half assed."_

Callie sat and thought for a second. _"What about that excitement? Does that just go away? Is it even important?"_

_ "It does go away a bit. But I think the familiarity is better. Being spontaneous is important but not as big as communication"_

"_If you have to choose one though"_ Callie raised her voice in a question.

_"You don't"_ Bailey said sternly. _"You fight to keep both. And YOU open those pretty brown eyes and look around. Your friends are important to you but Robbins should be the main person in your life. Even if you don't agree you have to give her the right to feel and do things her way until you two can cultivate a way that is yours together."_

_"Keep both…"_ Callie whispered. _"I'm wrong about Mark right? That stuff is my fault?" _

_"In a way"_ Bailey answered. _"Hes a pig. But he loves you. You deserve to have him as a friend but you maybe not so close"_ she wrinkled her nose comically.

The door to the scrub room opened and an intern poked her head in "_Drs Bailey and Torres, we I was told to inform you that your patient should be ready in 15 minutes."_

The two women pulled themselves up from the floor and walked to the sinks to scrub in again. Callie looked down at Bailey wondering if she should say "thank you". Bailey wasn't much for displays of emotion and neither was she. When the shorter woman caught her eye she sent her a bright smile instead.

"Yea, yea don't get used to it" Bailey laughed as they walked back into the OR for their second surgery of the night.

XXXXX

_Let me hear it people? What did you think? I know where it's going from here but what do YOU think? What would you like to see?_


	12. Chapter 12

**You know the drill people. I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. While the storyline is mine (though I can't imagine it hasn't been done in some capacity before) I don't own the characters. Please don't sue me. Besides I'm poor so you wouldn't get far.**

_I know, I know I've been gone for a million years. I don't really have a good reason that I can share. I've been thinking about coming back but I couldn't find both the time and the energy to write all at once. In any case, here I am. I hope you like it. _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_"Robbins!" _Teddy jogged after her friend down the quiet hallway.

_ "Yea?" _ the shorter blonde said, turning toward her friend.

_ "I wanted to talk to you the conversation we had earlier." _The two women continued walking at a leisurely pace, obviously not headed anywhere in particular. They ended up leaning against an empty nurse's station before Teddy spoke again. _"Maybe I was too…harsh earlier. I don't mean to imply that you have no right to be upset with Mark's antics and Callie's boundaries…or lack thereof. It's just that you too are so amazing together and I feel like sometimes you're trying to poke holes. Not that Sloan isn't a noticeable blemish… but he shouldn't be the end of what you guys have. You're my inspirational couple because you're so different and you find a way to make it work." _Arizona chewed her lip while listening silently.

"_Callie has changed her life a lot already." _Teddy continued_. "Her whole identity, who she presents herself as to the outside world. All in one fell swoop and she didn't look back because she loves you. You've made a lot of allowances. You deal with her friends and her room mates and her crisis'. You're my friend so I want you to take this with all the love that I mean it with but you don't get a medal for that. And neither does she. Relationships mean that things change Robbins. You can't find any way around that. If something isn't changing the way that you want it to you need to tell her. Don't keep it to yourself or tell her what you think she wants to hear because she'll believe you. And you deserve to be happy WITH her."_

_"Ok so what exactly are you telling me here?"_ Arizona asked.

_" I guess I didn't circle back to the point like I thought I would_…" Altman laughed.

_"No…not at all"_ Arizona smiled. 

_ "Yea well I think my point is that she isn't wrong. And neither are you. But you will be if you don't say anything. It's really not that big a deal if you say Mark annoys you. He annoys everyone! She won't be surprised, trust me. But if you keep acting like everything is ok until you snap, and you will snap, then you'll be the bad guy because you kept it from her. Or something more eloquently worded" _Teddy finished quickly.

_ "You might have a point" _Arizona nodded. "_But did Sloan know how much he annoys you when you were having that_…_what did you call it? Party in your panties" _she finished quirking her eyebrow comically.

_"I feel like I might have mentioned it…."_ The taller blonde joked as they started off down the hall again.

Callie lay on the over starched hospital sheets, her body curled around a pillow that she was trying to pretend was her girlfriend. Trying and failing. After the back to back surgeries she'd searched for one of the few on call rooms with single beds because the bunk beds made her feel even more pre pubescent than the constant high school atmosphere of the hospital. At that thought she chuckled out loud in the dark. The whole hospital was like a sleep away camp when she thought of it.

A tinkling laugh broke through the din of her thoughts. It sounded like Arizona. She knew her blonde anywhere. No matter how creepy it was that she had recognized her laugh through a wooden door and who knows how many feet of space. Callie pulled herself from the bed and made her way to the door to lean against it for a better listen. Yep it was Arizona and if she wasn't mistaken, Teddy was with her. The pair made an unlikely but interesting friendship and Callie wasn't surprised at all that they'd taken to wandering the halls during downtimes in the long overnight shift.

Plump lips parted in a wide smile as a plan formulated in Callie's mind. She inched her hand toward the knob, listening as the voices got closer. They were going to walk right past the door and Callie was going to have some fun.

Arizona had kicked out her wheels and was gliding next to the taller woman while arguing the merits of dancing versus the batting cages.

_"Dancing is fun and fast paced. You can never get bored but batting cages are dirty and sweaty.."_

_" Clubs are dirty and sweaty!" _Teddy countered.

_"Yea…but the batting cages have balls flying at your head and that is NOT something I enjoy"_ she giggled. _" Seriously Teddy, after last time Bailey, Yang and Grey will be all for going back. And Callie is a swing vote but I need to know that you'll back me up so I don't end up almost getting killed by a machine spitting out fast moving, heavy objects ag-OH!" _

Before either woman could react Arizona was pulled into the door on their left. Teddy saw a flash of raven hair just before the door slammed in her face. Callie. The cardio surgeon laughed to herself at her friends antics. But knowing that Arizona was in good hands, literally, she quickened her pace down the hall and toward the vending machines.

Arizona found herself pushed against the door in a dark room and she would've panicked but just as quickly as she had been pulled into the room a familiar pair of lips were pressed against hers and her body was responding the way that it only did for Callie.

_"What are you doing?"_ she whispered between kisses _"I could've hit you!"_

_ "Yea, I doubt it" _ Callie smirked before kissing a line down her lover's neck. _"I'm obviously too quick for you"_ the Latina laughed deep in her throat and the sound reverberated directly to Arizona's core.

_"Whatever. I knew it was you. I just didn't want to hurt you" _the blonde huffed, leaning her head back to give Callie more access.

_"Sure. And that's why you screamed like a little girl?" _she looked up into blue eyes. The blonde knew that she had lost this fight. Callie was right, she had been caught off guard and honestly she hadn't even known that her lover could move so fast. Besides, the way that Callie was kissing her, she would confess to any wrong doing that the raven haired beauty wanted.

Now the Latina's hands were crawling up her top and sliding down her sides to play along the top of her pants. The plump lips pulling on her ear lobe were causing the blondes toes to curl in her shoes as she weaved her fingers through dark hair. A toned thigh slid between her own and she felt hands tug on her hips, pulling her down to straddle the muscular leg and encouraging her to grind against it. She liked where this was going. A warm breath passed her ear as Callie husked out _"I'm hungry". _Oh she REALLY liked where this was going.

She felt a hand clamp down on her wrist and soon she was swung away from the door toward the bed. But in another surprise twist she found herself back in the hall being pulled along beside her smiling girlfriend.

"Umm Callie…where are we going?"

"To the locker room"

"But…why?" the blonde tripped over her still clumsy feet. "You said…we were in an empty room and you said…"

"That I was hungry" Callie finished. She turned and pulled the blonde ahead of her, wrapping her arms around the slim waist and burying her nose in blonde hair.

_"So why would we leave the very nice, empty on call room?"_ Arizona stuttered, tripping a little at the feel of her girlfriend's breath on her neck.

_"To go eat Arizona. Geez you're having a hard time keeping up." _

Before the blonde could answer they had arrived at the locker room. Callie had unwound her arms from her girlfriend's waist and was already tossing her a jacket from her locker. Arizona slipped in on out of habit while the Latina pulled on her own leather jacket. Callie crossed the room adding an extra, sultry sway to her hips. Grabbing the hem of the blonde's jacket she leaned in and placed the softest of kisses on her lips.

_"Actual food babe. You know I would live on just you if I could but…I can't so…stop being so nasty"_ she wonked as she zipped the blonde's jacket for her, spun her toward the door and added a swift pat on the ass to goad her into walking. _"Lets go"_ she laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

**I know that if anyone is reading this that it has been a long time. Forgive me! I know this was filler but it had to be done to get to where I want to go relatively smoothly. Next stop: eating! Of "actual food" BUT the talk might be interesting….**

**PLEASE REVIEW. If for no other reason than to let me know that someone saw this and that I should continue or retrace my steps back into the darkness.**


	13. Chapter 13

**You know the drill people. I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. While the storyline is mine (though I can't imagine it hasn't been done in some capacity before) I don't own the characters. Please don't sue me. Besides I'm poor so you wouldn't get far.**

_Back again! Just to make things clear: Callie and Arizona live together. Cristina moved out. They did have a the fight about kids but it didn't cause a break up as AZ realized that she was being too hasty and Callie admitted that she could wait and discuss it later. As such, there was no shooting. The only direct effect the shooting had on Calzona was that they got back together so for the purposes of this story it never happened. As for Africa…so far it is still a wonderful continent far, far away. Hasn't come up. Not sure if it will. _

_**QUESTION: Would anyone be interested if I got a tumblr for this account? I have lots of ideas for one shots and drabbles that would be better served on a site like tumblr. Plus I think being about to see and hear from people following the story on tumblr would motivate me to write more. Then I could take prompts and whatnot…let me know in the reviews and I'll get on it. **_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

The couple walked down the sidewalk, Callie's arms securely wrapped around the blonde's middle. Neither woman bothering to shield their head from the slight drizzle, they ambled along at a leisurely pace glad to be outside of the hospital even for a few moments. Arizona smiled at the nonsense tune her girlfriend was humming in her ear as the taller woman steered her through the neighborhood. They had been walking for about five minutes when Arizona spoke up.

_" Ok so I've accepted the fact that we are going to eat food. Actual food. But, where exactly are we going?"_ Arizona titled her head back slightly to look into Callie's eyes.

_"Patience young one"_ Callie answered with a teasing smile.

Before the blonde could argue that she was, in fact, older than her lover she felt herself being pulled to a stop and pointed toward a building that she had never noticed before. It had large windows facing the street and was described as just "DINER" by the neon sign above the entrance.

_"Has this always been here?"_ Arizona questioned.

_" Not sure.I noticed it while I was running once."_

_ "You run?"_

_"Well I did that once."_ Callie laughed, pushing her girlfriend toward the door. The room was surprisingly large, considering how small it looked from outside and it was furnished with "traditional" diner booths and stools. They were soon greeted by a waitress and directed to take any seat that they wanted. Callie led her girlfriend past the counter and to one of the furthest booths, comically swinging their linked hands between them.

A wide smile took over Callie's face as she opened the menu, _"This HAS to be better than loading up on crap from the vending machines, right?" _

After they had put in their order; French toast for Callie and a cheeseburger for Arizona, the blonde looked up from fiddling with her napkin to find her girlfriend studying her with a smile on her face.

_" We have lots to talk about"_ Callie said. Before Arizona could reply she continued _"but I doubt we'll get it all done in the…hour max that we have to be MIA from the hospital. I just want you to know that I know that. And I've been thinking a lot about it today. I can't say that I get it all because a big part of our problem is that I don't get it. But I think I'm starting to see it" _ she finished calmly.

_"Ok"_ the blonde spoke slowly _" we can talk later"_ Just as she finished the waitress returned with their orders. Arizona's stomach rumbled slightly at the sight of what looked to be the best burger she'd had in quite a while.

_"Thank you…"_

_"Nicole"_ the waitress finished. _"I brought you ladies lemonade because its pretty much the best you'll ever taste. But judging by the scrubs you might need some coffee as well?"_

_"Yes!"_ Callie piped up prompting laughs from both Arizona and Nicole.

_"Sure thing"_ the waitress said, already on her way to grab the drinks.

Once Callie had gotten her hands around the warm mug and taken a few sips she looked back to her girlfriend to see her devouring her cheeseburger with enthusiasm. _"That good sweetie?" _

_"Calliope we seriously need to come here again. Try yours. I bet it's amazing. Because this burger…"_

Callie took a generous bite of the French toast and had to suppress and almost animal moan that threatened to escape her mouth. _"Wow…you're right. We should sneak out of the hospital more often for this." _Arizona quickly nodded her agreement. Anything that got Callie to make that noise was definitely going to be repeated.

_"So what is it that you're 'seeing' now Callie?"_ Arizona asked once she was able to force herself to eat more slowly. Callie took her time answering trying to figure out how she could minimize a huge issue into a conversation small enough for this meal.

"_You wanted to paint when you moved in and I didn't. I should've let you paint it whatever color you wanted. I should've made you feel more like it was OUR place and not just mine."_

_"Yea…"_ the blonde replied trying to follow her girlfriend's train of thought "_but we never had the time to paint anyway. So I wasn't really harboring any feeling about that"_ the blonde answered.

_" True. We should make time though. But…I really couldn't and probably still can't tell the difference between all that beige. I'm sorry. It really was just blah to me. Compromise maybe?"_ she suggested _"What other colors do you like?"_

"_Pink!" _Arizona said excitedly.

Callie quirked her right eyebrow and leveled a blank stare at her girlfriend.

_"Ok…maybe not pink"_ the blonde laughed. _"Green?"_

"_Like forest green?"_ Callie said happily

Arizona shook her head _"More of a light green."_

Callie pouted, _"I like red."_

"_Red might be ok but…I would rather have something more subtle."_

Callie chewed thoughtfully _"What about purple? It's still a 'happy' color and not completely void of all cool factor"_

"_Pink is cool Calliope!" _the blonde looked around as if searching for help. _"Nicole!" _she called the waitress over. _"My girlfriend thinks that pink is completely void of all cool factor. Do you agree? Before you answer I have to tell you that she is slightly colorblind."_

"_I'm not colorblind. They were all beige!"_ Callie interjected.

"_Yellow. Blue. Green. No beige Calliope."_

"_They were 'pastels' and 'earth tones' Nicole. That's like synonymous for beige" _she teased. Finally both women turned to the server waiting for an answer.

"_Well I do like pink"_ she shot Callie an apologetic look as the brunette sighed. _"BUT I probably wouldn't paint a room that wasn't a nursery that color"_ It was Arizona's turn to scoff. _"However that may have something to do with the fact that my girlfriend would probably throw a bigger fit than Callie here"_ she said as she gathered the plates_. Maybe you two should consider blue"_

Callie smiled. _"She's good"_ Callie nodded looking impressed. " _You know what? I'll leave this one to you. Just let me know when you want to paint and I'll do it."_

"Really?" Arizona asked. She recognized what her girlfriend was trying to do and it warmed her heart.

"_Sure"_ the brunette shrugged _" I mean keep in mind that I'd rather not live in an Easter basket. But I'd live anywhere with you." _

" _Calliope Torres you are so cheesy. But seriously…she's gay?"_ Arizona thumbed over her shoulder toward Nicole.

"_Sounds like it"_ Callie answered finishing her lemonade. _"Why are you smiling so hard?"_

"_Its always nice to know that we have good ones on our team Calliope"_ she winked.

"_She is pretty. But how do we know that she's on your team. Maybe she's on mine"_ Callie tried to keep a serious face as she teased the blonde.

Arizona frowned _" I'm going to ignore that and believe what I want because she agreed with me so I get to claim her"_ she retorted with mock seriousness.

Callie laughed pulling her girlfriend from the booth as she laid down money for the bill and tip. They walked back to the hospital as slowly as they came.

"_I'm going to talk to Mark. Just so you know"_ Callie almost whispered from her place behind Arizona. _"I really didn't know you felt like that and now that I've realized I can't see how I missed it"_

"_It's ok. I never told you. It's not like anything changed all of a sudden. I should've said something to you before. But…I didn't even talk to you earlier today really. How did you find out?" _Arizona asked.

"_Seems like everyone was aware of it except me"_ Callie laughed softly. _"I knew he annoyed you. But that's true of almost everyone. I didn't think that it was deeper than that." _She turned the blonde around in her arms as the approached the hospital doors. _"I know this isn't something that we can ignore. And no matter how much I might want to we can't avoid talking about it. But for tonight can we start with me saying I'm sorry and you falling for my charm enough to give me a day's reprieve?" _

Arizona could feel the sincerity radiating from her lover. She didn't really want to have this talk either but she knew they had to and it would be better once they both had time to gather their thoughts.

"_Exactly how are you going to charm me?"_

"_I'm sure I'm think of something"_ Callie's lips parted in a sly smile as she ducked her head to claim the blonde's lips. The kiss was soft and slow. The kind that said I love you and I will love you forever if you let me. Arizona's tongue was dancing languidly against her own and Callie was content to stay like this forever.

Unfortunately she'd forgotten that they were standing at the hospital entrance. _"Hey! I'm sure you two think it's really sweet and romantic to be out here making out in the rain like a bunch of teenagers. But this is a hospital! Sick people are in here and I should be helping them instead of breaking you two up."_

Upon hearing Bailey's voice the blonde quickly hid behind her taller girlfriend embarrassed at being caught, especially by Bailey. Callie groaned as she started to walk to the entrance, Arizona in tow. _"Ok ok Bailey. We got it. No kissing in the entrance. Since you're out here I assume that conference room that you and Ben use is free?"_ she challenged.

"_I don't know what you're talking about"_ Bailey answered with a straight face.

"_Mmm hmm"_ Callie laughed. _"Did I miss anything?"_

Bailey watched Arizona rush off down the hall before answering. _"No. Apparently Altman told Karev that Robbins needed some time and I saw you two leaving the building and after our talk earlier, I figured I could cover for you."_

"_Thanks. I owe you one." _

"_You sure do" _the short surgeon retorted _"I'm cashing in now. Impacted bowel. It's all yours"_ she laughed handing over a chart.

"_Ugh I just ate!"_ Callie whined.

**Ok let me have it. I had some trouble cranking this one out. There was so much that I wanted to cover and I couldn't get it all to fit in a good way so some of it was cut. This story seems to have taken a different turn than what I had planned when I started. But I still like it…kinda. Or at least the plot. I kind of want to go back and re write everything and do a better job. BUT it's my first fan fiction so I'll try to cut myself a break. Maybe you can too? REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE-Chapter 14

OK DON'T BE MAD THAT THIS ISN'T A NEW CHAPTER. I KNOW I'VE LEFT THIS STORY SITTING FOR ALMOST A YEAR NOW. I WOULD'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT IF NOT FOR THE FAVORITES AND REVIEWS THAT STILL COME IN. I EVEN GOT ONE TODAY. I WANT TO FINISH IT. FOR MYSELF AS WELL AS ALL OF YOU. BUT I'M OUT OF PRACTICE. SO TO SHAME MYSELF INTO GETTING SOME WRITING DONE I'VE CREATED A TUMBLR PAGE FOR THIS PROFILE. SAME NAME AND PICTURE. IF YOU'RE ON TUMBLR FIND ME,FOLLOW ME,SEND ME PROMPTS TO GET ME BACK IN THE SWING OF THINGS OR JUST BE MY FRIEND. IF YOU'RE NOT ON TUMBLR…GET ON IT! OR MESSAGE ME HERE, REVIEW AND OTHER SUCH WHATNOT.

I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS FOR SO LONG. SERIOUSLY DON'T HURT ME TOO BADLY.


	15. Chapter 14

**You know the drill people. I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. While the storyline is mine (though I can't imagine it hasn't been done in some capacity before) I don't own the characters. Please don't sue me. Besides I'm poor so you wouldn't get far.**

_** Hey everyone! Hello rude guest commenter(s). I had to put in this sort of…filler chapter to get the story going again.I had a serious bout of writer's block. BUT I put in a small treat for you guys. Hope you like it. **_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Callie was slumped over the counter at the nurse's station, head turned slightly and watching the clock as if she could push it forward two hours by sheer force of will. It had been a LONG shift filled with breaks, fractures, fragments, slipped discs, hips, hands…she loved bones but right now they were all melting together in her tired mind and the only way to solve that was to drape herself across the marble as if she didn't possess any of her own. Surprisingly, it helped a little.

But then the click of footsteps disturbed her concentration and the bearded face of her best friend popped into view, blocking the clock and breaking her time turning spell.

"_Hey Torres! Whatcha doin'?" _

Callie groaned in response while stretching her tired limbs.

"_Mark, why do you always talk so loud?"_

She pushed off from the counter, rolled up the sleeves of her lab coat and set off in the direction of the attendings lounge. Coffee. Definitely needed coffee. Sloan fell into step behind her. He was talking about something but…she couldn't be bothered to let all of his words sink in. Being the great friend that she was, she threw out a few well placed _"uh huhs", "yeas"_ and _"whats?"_ as she quickened her pace toward the coffee pot. Mark soon took the hint and stopped talking.

"_Do you think it would be a bad idea to have a full cup?" _Callie wondered aloud _"I want to be able to fall asleep when I get done here…"_

"_Maybe just a half then"_ Mark said as he topped off his own tall cup _"I have a while to go so…I need to knock it back" _he laughed.

They both collapsed into seats and Mark waited for Callie to take a few sips and perk up before he began talking.

"_So how have you been Cal? I haven't seen you much lately since we've been on opposite shifts."_

"_Yea I know"_ Callie answered.

She hadn't exactly been avoiding her friend but she hadn't sought him out either. It had a lot to do with their shifts but she'd been enjoying spending her extra time with Arizona. They were still trying to tackle their issues one small talk at a time and it seemed to be really helping. They talked about things as they came up and tried to find compromises where necessary. Everything was moving along and Callie hated to admit that it could have something to do with the lack of Mark Sloan in their lives. But they wouldn't all be on separate shifts forever so she knew she had to "man up" at some point.

"_So…tell me what has been going on"_ Sloan coaxed. _"I miss talking to you. Avery is great but it's just not the same" _he pouted.

"_Well…"_ Callie stalled as she noticed Mark's keys clipped to the pocket of his coat _"my schedule has been crazy. Everyone and their grandmother is breaking bones or crushing limbs. But on the up side, things with Arizona and I are going great!" _she finished while pulling the keys from Mark's coat.

"_That's great! I'm glad you and Blondie are happy"_ his sentence trailed off as he watched her take his keys.

"_I know. We've been communicating much better lately. Really, since I started paying attention. And that's why…"_ she pulled her apartment key from the ring and tossed the rest back _"I have to take this from you."_

"_What?!"_ Sloan stammered. _"But I've always had a key. You have mine."_

"_And you can have it back."_ Callie answered calmly.

"_I don't want it back. I don't get why I have to have my key taken. What about when you get locked out?"_

"_Because it's MY apartment with Arizona not you. You shouldn't be able to barge in anytime you want and since you can't seem to grasp the emergency or by invitation only concept…no more key."_ Mark started to interrupt,_ "IF I get locked out, Arizona has a key. If we're both locked out…that's what the super is for."_

After her mini speech was finished Callie noticed that Sloan looked legitimately sad.

"…_You said the super was creepy"_

"_He is" _Callie admitted._ "Mark we're still best friends and it's not that you're NEVER invited over. But I need Arizona to feel secure in our apartment. Our home together. She can't feel that way if we never know when you're going to come bursting in, raiding the fridge."_

"_But what if I promise not to do that?"_

"_You and I both know you can't promise that. You've got no boundaries and strangely no understanding of what an emergency is. That doesn't always bother me by myself but when I'm with Arizona I like having a space all our own. You know? And we live together so I'm with her all the time."_ her eyes begged the man to understand.

"_Ok…Blondie still doesn't like me huh?"_

Callie huffed _"It's not that she doesn't like you Mark. Anyway, if she didn't could you blame her? But she likes you fine. Just not in our kitchen unannounced or banging on the bedroom door in the morning."_

"_You're taking this seriously…"_

"_I love her Mark."_

The Plastics attending started to respond but was cut off by the sound of his pager.

"_Fine take the key"_ he called out over his shoulder as he hurried out of the room, _"but you could've found a nicer way to do it!"_

"_Yea well…suck it Mark!"_ Callie laughed.

After finishing her coffee Callie headed for Peds hoping to catch up with her girlfriend. She strolled through the halls leisurely checking her email and peeking in doors in search of a blonde. Luck was on her side because she found her favorite blonde sitting alone in her office. Callie slipped inside and closed the door behind herself.

"_Hey you"_ Arizona said looking up from her computer. _"What brings you to Peds? In a mood to break some tiny bones?"_ she teased.

"_I actually mend bones"_ Callie replied sarcastically. She rounded the desk and straddled Arizona's lap. _"I've been told I'm pretty good at it. Something about my hands…"_ she finished; quirking an eyebrow.

"_Oh yea…I've heard about that"_ Arizona leaned back in her chair and ran her hands up Callie's body until her fingers wound through the curly raven locks.

Callie leaned in letting her hair curtain around them. _"Kiss me. Because I have a present for you"._

The blonde's mind immediately went to a dirty place. She poured her all into the kiss trying to earn whatever silk and lace Callie was surely wearing beneath her scrubs. When they pulled away Arizona's eyes raked over her girlfriend's body expectantly. Callie smiled as she stood to remove her white coat. But instead of moving to take off her top or pants, she reached into the pocket. Arizona's eyes widened.

"_Close your eyes and hold out your hand"_ Callie ordered. Arizona did as she was told and soon felt cold metal hit her palm.

"_What is this?"_ she asked peeking open one eye.

"_A key to our apartment. One that used to live on Mark's key ring"_

"_You took his key?"_

"_Yea…he doesn't need it. It was for emergencies. But Mark…doesn't really understand what constitutes an emergency. Besides, I have you to save me in an emergency now. So I hope all that hit-like-a-Marine talk was serious" _Callie laughed.

The words had barely left her lips before Arizona was on her. Pushing her back onto the desk and climbing on top of her. Callie smiled into the kiss, the blonde had slipped her hands beneath her scrubs; one into the waist of her pants and the other slid up to palm a heaving breast.

"_Wow"_ Callie breathed. _"I thought you'd be happy but not this much. "_

Arizona continued her assault silently; kissing down the column of her lover's neck as she tugged on the navy scrub bottoms. _"You gave me a gift. It's only right to return the favor" _she said kneeling between Callie's knees.

Raven curls tumble down an arched back as Callie turns her head toward the ceiling. Arizona slowly ran her tongue up and down her slit collecting her juices and prodding her body to open up to her touch. It wasn't long before tan thighs were trembling around the blonde's head. Arizona picked up the pace, pulling Callie's hardening clit into her mouth and sucking slowly. She could hear Callie's breath coming faster, and felt fingers tightening to her scalp.

"_You're close"_ she hummed causing Callie's breath to hitch.

"_Yea"_ the brunette huffed between moans.

"_So soon?"_ Arizona questioned still keeping her mouth attached to the pulsing clit before her.

"_I know"_ she whined _"I'm sorry.I can't uggghhh!"_ Callie growled. The blonde slid two fingers into her core and immediately hooked them to massage the spot that only she could find. Focusing on the job at hand (literally) she barely heard the chorus of _yes_ and _baby_ spilling from Callie's lips.

"_Ari…"_ before Callie could finish calling her name, the blonde felt a rush of liquid pass her lips and a shudder move through Callie's body. She slowed her movements until she could no longer feel the walls sucking her fingers.

"_I'm going to pull out now"_ she whispered to the brunette who was now reclining on her elbows. Callie managed a weak nod of understanding and gasped when the blonde slowly removed her fingers. Arizona settled back into her chair and pulled the brunette's still shaking legs around her waist, running her hands up and down the calves until she felt the tremors stop.

"_Thank you"_

"_Um I think I'm the one who is supposed to say that" _Callie laughed.

"_I just…I didn't want to say anything about the key but you did it anyway."_

"_Yea a few months too late"_

"_But you did it. I bet you would've done it sooner had I not been pretending that everything was ok. I know I can't expect you to read my mind."_

Callie smiled and slid down from the desk and lowered herself in front of the blonde. _"Its ok. Now, are you going to let me return the favor?"_

Arizona donned her own smile as deft fingers pulled on the ties of her scrub pants. _"Well it's only fair you know…"_ her teasing was cut off by the shrill beeping of a pager. _"Dang. Its _mine" the blonde said with a pout.

Callie quickly got up and pulled on her clothes. "Well you go handle that. I'll finish up my charts and final rounds. After that it should be time to go. And I promise I will make this up to you" she leaned in to give her pouting girlfriend a peck on the lips. Arizona nodded as she headed toward the door.

"And Arizona?"

"Yea?"

"_You might want to…wash your face."_

"_Oh!"_ the blonde rushed over to her windowsill and pulled a few handi wipes from the package _"How did I forget that?"_ she wondered wiping her face and hands.

"_That's why you need me. To remind you"_ Callie joked as she walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Let me know what you think! Even if it's bad. If its rude…keep it to yourself. **_


	16. Chapter 15

**You know the drill people. I'm just a fan who likes to imagine things. While the storyline is mine (though I can't imagine it hasn't been done in some capacity before) I don't own the characters. Please don't sue me. Besides I'm poor so you wouldn't get far.**

Arizona stretched and turned in bed; reaching out to find cold sheets in the place of her hot girlfriend. A frown pulled at her sleepy face and she cracked open an eye to lazily search for Callie. Once she'd completed a quick survey of the room, she pulled herself to the edge of the bed and checked the floor knowing that the brunette had a tendency to fall from the bed and continue sleeping undisturbed on the hardwood. But she wasn't there either. She didn't hear the shower or TV running, the smell of breakfast wasn't in the air, where could Callie be?

Callie's curly ponytail bobbed on her shoulders as she jogged down the sidewalk. The brunette had woken up with an urge to run so she slipped out without waking her girlfriend. Normally she would head to a nearby park but this for some reason this day she found herself padding down the sidewalk through neighborhoods and the store front mini malls. Looking up she recognized the diner where she had gone with the blonde a few weeks prior. Callie checked her watch noting that Arizona would probably be awake soon and decided to stop in to grab breakfast for them.

She entered the diner wiping her forehead with her sleeve and squinting at the change of light. It was much busier in the daylight hours and Callie wasn't sure where to start.

_"Back again?" _

Callie turned her head toward the voice and was surprised to see Nicole, the waitress from the night they'd visited.

_"Yea. I was in the area and…wait don't you work at night?" _Callie questioned.

"_I work nights, evenings, mornings, I'm always here" _the waitress rolled her eyes comically. _"Do you need a seat? If you're alone I can get you a stool at the counter"_ she shuffled the brunette toward the counter as she spoke.

"_I know what that's like"_ Callie said in response to her hours _"I was actually wondering if I could order something to go. Arizona, that's the blonde I was with, I want to surprise her. She should be awake soon." _

_ "Oh"_ Nicole said raising an eyebrow _"Wooing your lady huh? That's sweet"_ she smiled. _"Now normally there would be a bit of a wait …BUT" _she interrupted Callie's growing frown _"The cook? I have his ear. So I'll take care of you. What do you want…" _she paused waiting for the brunette's name.

_ "Callie"_

_ "Ok so what'll it be Callie?"_

_ "I really liked that French Toast so Zona should try that. And…I don't know what should I get?"_

Nicole knitted her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side while studying the brunette.

_"What?"_ Callie said, uncomfortable under the thoughtful gaze.

_"I'm just trying to figure out a non offensive way to say that…you look like a woman who would enjoy café con leche."_

Callie's eyes narrowed slightly not sure how to take that comment but her confusion gave way to surprise _"You have café con leche?Here?! In Seattle?"_

_"Yes"_ Nicole laughed clearly relieved that the brunette wasn't offended.

_ "Who makes it?"_ Callie scanned the diner skeptically for a familiar or rather, familial face.

_"I do."_ The waitress answered quickly _"and since you seem receptive to it, I'm guessing you wouldn't turn down tostadas and…"_ she lightened her tone comically _"ham croquetas?"_

_ "Sold!"_ Callie smacked the counter jokingly. _"Fry 'em up."_

Nicole gestured to a seat and turned to place the order. Callie sat tapping her fingers on the counter and taking in her surroundings. The diner was emptying as people hurried off to work and the brunette found herself alone at the counter in a matter of minutes. A few of the booths were still occupied and 2 other waitresses hustled back and forth filling cups and moving plates. She turned her attention to Nicole who was a few feet away quickly organizing receipts and counting tips.

Callie took this opportunity to study the woman. Nicole was tall, almost as tall as she, and just as if not more curvy. She had shoulder length, wavy black hair and deep set almond eyes framed by impossibly long lashes. Her skin was a deep, roasted, almost almond brown. That's when Callie saw it. Familial. She chuckled out loud.

_"Hmm?"_ Nicole's head sprung up, _"I'm sorry I'm actually going to make your food myself. Well the croquetas and tostadas…and the coffee of course. He just has to get out the last few orders that were ahead of you." _

_"Its fine"_ Callie laughed _"I just…I'm searching for the PC way to say that you look like a woman who would know how to make café con leche"_ she quirked an eyebrow. _"__¿Eres cubano?"_ (Are you Cuban?)

_"__No"_ Nicole laughed. "_Cerrar. Esto debe ser divertido. Tomar una conjetura." _(Close. This should be fun. Take a guess.) she urged planting her elbows on the counter in front of Callie.

_"Well…"_ Callie tapped her chin _"since we've established that we're family here. I'm just going to come out and say that at first glance I would just say you're Black."_

_"Did you think that would be offensive to me?"_ Nicole smiled. "_I am of African descent" _she finished before Callie could answer.

"_And this is America so that means you could be a bit of everything"_ the brunette laughed.

_"Too true._ But you were headed in the right direction" Nicole said.

_"Puerto Rican? Brazilian?" _Callie paused for a second to think "_Peruvian!"_

_"Those are much more intelligent guesses than I normally get, I'll give you that. But all wrong. I am Domincan and Cape Verdean. And Black of course."_

"_I want to say I would've guessed that but…"_

_"Its ok. I wouldn't know where Cape Verde was if my grandma wasn't from there"_ the waitress laughed. She took a quick look around the now calm diner. _"You want to help me make the croquetas? Or watch?"_

_ "Yea! Can I… I can do that?"_

_"Sure. I have a bit of freedom around here. And you work at the hospital right? I assume you wash your hands well."_

_ "I literally took a class on it."_

_ "Ok." _Nicole turned her attention to the waitresses _"Guys start your breaks whenever you're ready. I'll go last today."_ Turning back to the brunette she said _"Come on Callie. Let see how in touch you are with your Cuban roots"_ she laughed.

Walking into the kitchen she nodded her head toward the sink where Callie could wash her hands and tossed her a hairnet.

_"Gina! Where is our wonderful head cook?"_ Nicole spoke to a stout older woman.

_"Smoke break" _the woman answered eyeing the brunette and silently questioning her presence in the kitchen.

"_Well why don't you join him? My friend Callie and I are going to make some croquetas. You want some?"_ she winked comically at Callie over the woman's head.

Gina shook her head and made her way out of the kitchen for a break. Nicole took Callie's place at the sink and quickly washed her hands.

_"Will you grab the dough out of the refrigerator? You can choose chicken or ham"_ she called to Callie while putting two pans on the fire.

The two women spoke in Spanish while Nicole moved swiftly around the kitchen preparing the croquetas, tostadas and French Toast breakfast. 15 minutes later Callie was staring hungrily at the piping hot fritters while Nicole fished the coffee and packed the To-Go containers.

_"Here you go"_ Nicole handed over a bag with the meals inside _"Go surprise your girl. Sorry it took so long."_

_"I've been in here less than 30 minutes. It wasn't long at all. How much do I owe you?"_

_"Oh."_ Nicole looked almost as if she'd forgotten that she should expect payment. _"Its on the house. I think its cute that you're surprising her. It reminds me of my girlfriend. It would be nice if someone tossed her a freebie on some of the surprises she's always getting me so, karma or whatever"_ she finished handing Callie the drink carrier.

"Your girlfriend does this sort of thing all the time?" Callie asked as they walked to the door. _"Maybe I need to take some tips from her."_

_ "I'd try to make you feel better by saying no but, everyone should. She's pretty amazing." _Nicole held the door open letting the brunette pass onto the sidewalk. _"Hurry and get home before its me know how you guys like everything."_

_ "Thanks" _Callie tucked a folded bill into her palm _"What? I have to tip"_ she smiled as she started down the sidewalk.

_**Ok I know what you're thinking: No Calzona moments BOO! Patience, young ones. I have a plan. A loosely developed one that a creative block is attempting to thwart but…I have one. I used a translator for the Spanish and did some quick internet research on Cuban foods. I'm sorry if I got it all horribly wrong and someone is offended. I tried. I know you have thoughts. Let me hear them. **_


End file.
